Un cuerpo para el Pecado
by Tatitha
Summary: Adap; Bella Swan quería realizado su final feliz, poco sospechaba que el seductor Edward Cullen estaba a punto de robarsela a su prometido, pretendia darle múltiples y apasionadas razones para demostrarle que él era mejor hombre que el millonario! XLem
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptacion, los personajes no me pertenecen son de la escritora Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de T, Carrington.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Era un sueño. Tenía que serlo. Isabella Swan estaba segura de que, en cualquier momento, aparecería su madre para despertarla. Se despertaría para sorprenderse a sí misma mirando el techo del dormitorio de su vieja casa de Seattle, Washington, en lugar de contemplar el gran globo del sol alzándose en el azul profundo del mar Egeo, por la ventana de su lujosa villa…

Bella respiró hondo, esperando el ligero golpe en las costillas, el cubo de agua fría que la devolviera a la realidad. Pero cuando soltó el aliento, seguía en la isla griega de Santorini. Y seguía estando a un día de distancia de casarse con uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo.

Una sensación de ligereza llenó su pecho. Como hija única de trabajadores inmigrantes griegos en Estados Unidos, nunca había creído demasiado en los cuentos de hadas. Incluso su madre le había confesado un día que era la chica más seria y responsable del mundo: siempre solía recordar que, cuando era niña, solía ayudar en el restaurante colocando servilletas y cubiertos en lugar de jugar con muñecas.

Pero ahora estaba viviendo una fantasía. Apenas un año antes había estado preocupada por pagar el alquiler después de que finalmente tuvieran que cerrar el restaurante de su padre, recientemente fallecido. En ese momento, sin embargo, contemplaba frente a sí un futuro luminoso, sin preocupaciones de ninguna clase.

Tras levantarse y tomar una ducha rápida, se puso una corta bata de seda que destacaba su espléndida figura, de la que apenas era consciente. Deslizó las manos por la sensual tela y se estremeció de expectación. Aro y ella aún no habían dormido juntos. Haciendo gala de una exquisita delicadeza, Aro había insistido en que esperaran hasta la noche de bodas. A ella le había parecido bien. De hecho, confiaba en quedarse embarazada durante su luna de miel, prolongando así el romántico carácter de su noviazgo.

Cuando detuvo las manos sobre sus senos, el aire escapó de golpe de sus pulmones. Si bien le preocupaba levemente que no se sintiera demasiado atraída físicamente por Aro, procuraba no pensar nunca en ello. Pero los leves suspiros de alivio que soltaba cuando él se despedía por las noches con un simple beso, en vez de exigirle una mayor intimidad, se encargaban de recordárselo.

Afortunadamente, Aro no parecía notarlo.

Bella dejó de tocarse. ¿Y qué? En su limitada experiencia, el sexo estaba sobrevalorado. Enormemente sobrevalorado. Muchos gruñidos por parte del hombre, una serie de necesidades insatisfechas por su parte y un persistente vacío, sobre todo, que la dejaba preguntándose por qué todo el mundo le daba tanta importancia a aquello.

Quería a Aro, y se aseguraría de que su vida sexual reflejara ese amor. Ya había invertido lo suficiente en lencería _sexy_ para conseguir ese objetivo.

Sonrió mientras salía a la terraza: la vista de la caldera del volcán la distrajo de sus reflexiones. Le parecía natural que el acontecimiento más importante de su vida tuviera que tener lugar en uno de los lugares más mágicos de la tierra. Si entrecerraba los ojos, le resultaba fácil imaginarse a Odiseo navegando por aquel mar azul, con Zeus y Hera guiando su rumbo desde lo alto del cielo.

De repente oyó que alguien llamaba suavemente a la puerta antes de abrir con la tarjeta. Volvió a entrar en la habitación para ver a una joven doncella griega, de uniforme gris y blanco, llevando un vestido protegido por una funda de plástico y la bandeja del desayuno.

—Buenos días, señorita —dijo en griego—. Su vestido ya está planchado —lo colgó en el armario, después de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesilla.

—Gracias —y recogió su bolso con la intención de darle una propina. Pero la doncella alzó las manos—. No, no. No es necesario. El señor Vulturi ya nos compensa debidamente el servicio.

A Bella no le sorprendía: Aro era muy generoso. Aunque él residía en su inmenso yate anclado en el puerto, se había encargado del alojamiento de las cerca de treinta personas que habían sido invitadas a la boda, incluida su madre, que se hallaba en la villa contigua, y su hermano mayor.

Sólo lamentaba que su padre no pudiera estar allí para ver todo aquello. Fue precisamente en su funeral cuando sus pasos y los del rico empresario Aro Vulturi se cruzaron, aunque el millonario había sido una presencia familiar en su vida desde hacía años. No sabía muy bien cómo lo había conocido su padre; según su madre, había sido una amistad muy antigua. En cualquier caso, el atractivo y maduro empresario había representado un firme apoyo cuando su padre sufrió un ataque que lo dejó en coma y poco después le arrebató la vida.

Aro se había dedicado a atender económicamente a la familia cuando descubrieron que el restaurante que su padre había regentado durante veinticinco años estaba fuertemente endeudado. Incluso le había conseguido a su hermano un empleo como contable en la sede de su empresa en Seattle.

Pero habían sido las amables atenciones prodigadas a Bella las que habían ganado su corazón.

También habían ayudado los comentarios de su mejor amiga, Alice, acerca de que Aro parecía una versión en griego, ligeramente más joven, de Sean Connery.

—Ese hombre se desvive por mimarte —solía decirle su madre—. Ninguna mujer se merece las riquezas que deposita a tus pies.

—Aro no deposita nada a mis pies, mamá, y mucho menos riquezas.

No le habló a su madre de los muchos y extravagantes regalos que le había devuelto a aquel hombre de corazón tan generoso. Probablemente su madre habría insistido en que se los entregara a su vez a ella, como un seguro de previsión contra futuros malos tiempos.

Bella no sabía muy bien en qué momento su entrañable amistad con Aro se había convertido en algo más. Sólo sabía que la primera vez que se dejó abrazar por él, se sintió bien. No le importó que él estuviera más cerca de la edad de su madre que de la suya propia. O que se hubiera casado dos veces anteriormente. Lo único importante era que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido segura. Segura y deseada.

Suspiró nostálgica mientras admiraba el delicado encaje rosa de su vestido de cóctel, de un conocido diseñador. Esa noche celebrarían una fiesta, y al día siguiente se casaría con uno de los hombres más buenos y amables que había conocido nunca.

—¿Dónde le gustaría tomar el desayuno, señorita? —le preguntó la doncella.

—En la terraza, creo yo. Sí, en la terraza.

La joven llevó fuera la bandeja y luego se movió por la habitación casi imperceptiblemente, abriendo las cortinas, ahuecando las almohadas y alisando las sábanas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —quiso saber Bella.

—_Signomi_?

Bella se alegró de haberse criado en un hogar bilingüe. Le venía muy bien ahora que se encontraba en la tierra de sus padres. La doncella le había dicho «¿perdón?», como sorprendida de que le hubiera hecho una pregunta personal.

—_Pos s'len_e? —inquirió en griego.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa que iluminó sus rasgos. De unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, era alta y bastante atractiva; el uniforme almidonado poco hacía para disimular sus sensuales curvas y sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Y había algo casi… real, señorial en sus movimientos. Una elegancia que la misma Bella había estado practicando, y que en aquella doncella parecía perfectamente natural.

—Afrodita.

Por supuesto, tenía que llamarse así.

—Encantada de conocerte, Afrodita. Yo soy Bella

La mirada verde de la doncella parecía traspasarle el alma de una manera extraña; si no ofensiva, sí un tanto turbadora.

—¿Se encuentra bien Zaharoula? —quiso saber Bella, preguntándose dónde se habría metido la doncella que la había estado atendiendo desde que llegó. Parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire.

—Sí, está bien —señaló el vestido—. ¿Ha venido a Santorini por alguna ocasión especial?

—Sí, mañana me caso. Con Aro Vulturi.

—Enhorabuena. ¿Es el hombre que ama?

Bella se quedó extrañada. Por su experiencia familiar, sabía que los griegos eran muy francos y directos. Pero la anterior doncella había sido poco más de un fantasma cada vez que había entrado en la habitación. Aquélla, en cambio…

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o Afrodita se había quedado realmente mirando por un instante la cama donde había dormido? Bella se cerró las solapas de la bata.

—Sí. Mucho.

La doncella desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Bella salió de nuevo a la terraza y tomó un croissant de la bandeja. De repente se sentía inquieta. Quería salir. Explorar minuciosamente aquella preciosa isla. Su madre, que alegaba padecer un caso grave de _jet lag(2)_, había pedido que no la despertaran hasta las diez. En cuanto a su hermano, sólo Dios sabía lo que podía estar haciendo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, preguntándose si los nativos se habrían acostumbrado ya a la belleza de aquellas vistas. Le costaba imaginar que alguien pudiera vivir en un escenario tan exquisito sin ser realmente consciente de ello. Intentó localizar el yate de Aro, pero no consiguió distinguirlo de los demás. Desvió la mirada hacia el telescopio de bronce que se levantaba en una esquina de la terraza.

De pronto, un movimiento en el agua llamó su atención. Protegiéndose los ojos del sol, vio a alguien nadar hacia un velero. Se acercó al telescopio y enfocó la figura.

Un hombre subía con agilidad por la escalerilla del barco. El agua chorreaba por sus bronceados músculos, le pegaba el pelo brillante a la cabeza; su bañador negro subrayaba su excelente forma física. Todo un adonis personificado.

Una vez en cubierta, se sacudió el agua antes de recoger una toalla blanca. Isabella continuaba contemplándolo, arrobada. Desde que llegó a aquella isla, cinco días atrás, se había encontrado con verdaderas bellezas: no sólo los griegos nativos, sino también los turistas.

Curiosamente, el hombre del velero parecía mirarla, contemplarla también a su vez. Bella no se había fijado en sus prismáticos hasta que fue demasiado tarde: en aquel momento la estaba enfocando directamente.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta al verse sorprendida. El hombre sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Casi se atragantó con el croissant (3) y retrocedió un paso, apartándose del telescopio. Intentó disimular, hacer como que no lo había estado mirando.

—¿Afrodita? —llamó.

—¿Sí, señorita Isabella? —inquirió la doncella, que salía del cuarto de baño con las toallas usadas.

—Dime, si quisiera conocer bien el ambiente de la isla… ¿qué lugar me recomendarías?

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o había distinguido un brillo de diversión en los ojos de la doncella?

—Ha ido usted a preguntar a la persona más adecuada, señorita…

Edward Cullen dejó caer la toalla sobre la cubierta de teca del velero y recogió los prismáticos de los que había estado haciendo un buen uso, contemplando los acantilados de la isla. Esa vez enfocó el reflejo metálico que había distinguido poco antes. Y de repente giró la botavara (4) a mayor velocidad de la necesaria, con lo que poco faltó para que Jasper cayera de cabeza al agua.

Su hermano mayor lo fulminó con la mirada. Edward le sonrió mientras aseguraba la botavara.

—Dime otra vez qué diablos estamos haciendo en Grecia.

Enfocó de nuevo la terraza de la villa, esperando ver a la mujer a la que había vislumbrado con los prismáticos, pero ya se había marchado. Llevándose su corta bata de seda rosa y sus largas y bien torneadas piernas con ella.

Su hermano pasó una página del documento encuadernado que estaba leyendo. Cuando Jasper no estaba leyendo un papel jurídico de cualquier tipo, era porque lo estaba redactando. De los dos chicos Cullen se decía que, en cuestión de inteligencia, era Jasper quien había heredado todos los genes. Y que la especialidad de Edward, por el contrario, era la belleza y el encanto.

Edward esbozó una mueca, indignado por aquel rumor.

¿No insinuaba acaso que Jasper era físicamente repulsivo? ¿Y que él no era más que un tarugo?

—Estamos aquí —le dijo Jasper en el mismo tono monótono que había utilizado para responder a las dos preguntas anteriores que le había hecho su hermano—, porque Aro Vulturi nos ha invitado.

—Ah, ya. El viejo millonario que se casará mañana, y con quien contamos para que nos ayude a devolver Earnest, en Washington, a su antigua gloria.

Volvió a sentir la mirada airada de Jasper. No había querido ser tan sarcástico, pero no había podido evitarlo. Le molestaba que su pueblo natal estuviera a merced de un hombre a quien sólo le interesaba el negocio, el dinero. Por supuesto, si los prohombres del pueblo hubieran demostrado un mínimo de sensibilidad durante los treinta últimos años, Earnest no tendría en aquel momento una tasa de paro del veinticinco por ciento de la población. Ahora era una ciudad fantasma con más negocios cerrados que abiertos, como la maderería Cullen, que había cerrado sus puertas cuatro años atrás.

Ése era precisamente el motivo que había llevado a los hermanos a intentar solucionar la situación fundando un nuevo y más sólido negocio en la zona. Un negocio con potencial ecológico. Una factoría que diseñara y produjera modernos paneles de energía solar y que no sólo cubriera los puestos de trabajo perdidos, sino que creara muchos más.

Edward habría preferido, sin embargo, haber contado con otras perspectivas de financiación al margen de Vulturi. El millonario llevaba cerca de ocho meses manteniéndolos en la cuerda floja. Todavía no les había dado garantía alguna de que deseaba comprometerse con el proyecto.

—¿Qué número de esposa hace ésta? —inquirió Edward.

—La tercera. ¿Y ahora me vas a dejar leer estos documentos en paz?

Edward se le acercó, le quitó los papeles y los dejó sobre la mesa del barco.

—Hermano, llevamos dos días en Grecia y ni una sola vez has levantado la mirada de los papeles para contemplar el paisaje.

Jasper se dignó por fin contemplar las islas que bordeaban la antigua caldera del volcán, inundada de agua, en la que estaban anclados.

—Ya está. Ya he mirado.

Edward alejó los documentos al ver que su hermano intentaba recuperarlos.

—¿No te conmueve este paisaje? Es la isla de nuestros antepasados. La tierra de Atlantis, del monte Olimpo, de Poseidón y de… —miró hacia los altos acantilados de la isla que caían en picado sobre el mar, donde se asomaban las villas como la que había estado contemplando con los prismáticos—… de Eros y Afrodita.

Jasper le arrebató por fin los documentos.

—Sí, creo que los he visto a todos tomando café en alguno de los establecimientos del pueblo —suspiró—. De hecho, esta mañana conocí a un tipo llamado Platón en una tienda del puerto .Escucha, Edward, esto no son unas vacaciones. Es un viaje de negocios. Si cerramos el trato mañana, todo un año de esfuerzos habrá dado finalmente sus frutos —esbozó una de sus raras sonrisas—. A partir de ese momento podremos empezar a disfrutar un poco.

—Pero entonces… ¿por qué hemos alquilado este velero? —quiso saber Edward. El barco tenía treinta pies de eslora y estaba perfectamente equipado. Contaba incluso con una tripulación de dos hombres.

—Únicamente para guardar las apariencias.

—Ya. Como sí Vulturi no supiera ya que nuestro negocio familiar, el mayor de todo el pueblo, quebró hace cuatro años.

Vio que su hermano fruncía el ceño ante un garabato escrito en los márgenes de la página vigésimo segunda del contrato. Edward se contuvo de explicarle lo que el abogado les había aconsejado: que quizá deberían pensar seriamente en corregir el párrafo relativo a la penalización en caso de bancarrota.

Por supuesto, él conocía hasta el último detalle de las conversaciones en marcha entre Cullen Limited y el emporio de Aro Vulturi. Aunque tampoco importaba demasiado. Jasper era más que capaz de ocuparse de ese tipo de cosas.

Así que disponía de tiempo suficiente para…

¿Para hacer qué, exactamente?

Le habría gustado que su prima Rosalie los hubiera acompañado: ella sí que habría sabido disfrutar del escenario. Era una lástima que Jasper no hubiera querido pagarle el viaje.

Desvió inconscientemente la mirada hacia la terraza de la villa, una vez más. De repente detectó un movimiento, y levantó los prismáticos para descubrir a una doncella recogiendo la mesa. La joven miró en su dirección, se irguió de pronto y sonrió. Edward entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose por la bella mujer que había visto antes. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Bien habría podido ser un sueño, porque tenía la sensación de que nunca más volvería a verla. Lo cual era una verdadera lástima. Porque solamente el simple hecho de mirarla le había llenado la cabeza de ideas acerca de cómo aprovechar el tiempo en aquella isla…

—Me voy a tierra —anunció de pronto, sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir hasta que ya lo había dicho.

Distraído, Jasper apenas respondió a sus palabras con un gesto. Y Edward bajó al camarote a cambiarse, con paso curiosamente decidido…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Dado que la antigua población de Imerovigli colgaba en la misma ladera del volcán, no había casi carreteras que llegaran hasta allí y por tanto tampoco coches. Una escalera aparentemente interminable serpenteaba entre las casas encaladas y las diminutas iglesias de cúpulas azules. Isabella sabía que si giraba a la derecha, podría bajar por unos escalones más anchos que terminaban en un pequeño muelle. Pero no era allí adonde quería ir aquella mañana, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en aquel muelle la esperaba el bote que había de llevarla al bate de Aro esa misma tarde, para cenar juntos en la fiesta.

En lugar de ello, vestida con un sencillo vestido de lino blanco, y su bolso de paja a juego con su pamela y sus sandalias, se dirigió al ágora del pueblo, el centro comercial donde los nativos vendían sus productos. Inmediatamente advirtió una diferencia entre la zona turística, a la que se había acostumbrado, y la residencial, pero no porque las casas estuvieran peor cuidadas. Más bien al contrario: de hecho parecían aún más limpias y luminosas bajo el sol. Los cambios eran menos perceptibles. Calles más estrecha, con pavimentos encalados. Y la gente con la que se cruzaba era más griega. Hombres de pelo blanco jugando al _backgammon_ en pequeñas mesas dispuestas en plena calle, o tomando su café de la mañana, mientras ancianas con delantal barrían los portales de las casas o regaban las macetas de flores.

Continuó caminando hasta que descubrió una zona entoldada. Enseguida reconoció el aroma a limones y melocotones frescos. El mercado hervía de actividad, con los campesinos anunciando a gritos sus productos y los nativos llenando sus bolsas y carros de la compra. Aminoró el paso, examinando la fruta tan diversa que había. Al final compró medio kilo de higos y de uvas, que guardó en su bolso de paja, y acabó mezclándose con aquella multitud que parecía moverse al son de una música invisible.

—¿Sabías que eso es afrodisíaco? —le preguntó de pronto una voz profunda y masculina, muy cerca de su cuello.

Bella aspiró profundamente. El desconocido no tenía acento, y el aroma a lima no procedía del puesto de fruta que tenía delante, sino del hombre que se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

—¿De veras? Yo había oído lo contrario.

—Tiene un alto contenido en fibra.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Eres americano.

—¿Qué esperabas?

Sólo entonces se volvió hacia él, y a punto estuvo de rozarlo con el ala de su ancha pamela. Por segunda vez se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba fijamente aquellos ojos esmeralda y aquella sonrisa tan luminosa como sensual.

—Eres el nadador…

—Y tú la curiosa espectadora del acantilado…

Definitivamente, la situación se estaba animando.

Como hombre viajado que era, contaba con experiencia suficiente para justificar la vieja frase: «El mundo es un pañuelo». Pero tropezarse de pronto con la diosa que había divisado en la terraza de aquella villa constituía uno de sus mejores ejemplos, si no el mejor.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

Suponía que todo dependía de cómo se desarrollaran los siguientes minutos.

Sí que era hermosa… Aunque no en un sentido convencional. Sus rasgos eran algo irregulares: los ojos demasiado grandes, la boca demasiado llena… Pero su tez naturalmente bronceada era fina y sin mancha alguna, sus senos destacaban maravillosamente bajo el vestido, tenía un cuerpo arrebatador…

Exactamente el tipo de distracción que necesitaba para aprovechar su tiempo en la isla.

—Te has quedado mirándome fijamente —murmuró ella, escondiéndose bajo la amplia ala de su sombrero.

—Y tú —la rodeó para fingir un repentino interés por el puesto de higos frente al que se había detenido—. ¿Es tu primera vez en Grecia?

—En realidad, no.

—¿Vives aquí?

—No.

—Yo tampoco.

Habían echado a andar y se acercaban al final de la hilera de no tenía intención de ponerle fácil la escapatoria. Aún no. No hasta que se hubiese empleado a fondo para seducirla… o morir en el intento.

Por razones que no podía desentrañar, la idea de que terminara perdiéndola de vista en aquel laberinto de calles le incomodaba. Quizá porque había experimentado una sensación de «destino» en la manera en que se habían encontrado. O tal vez porque, francamente, la perspectiva de volver al velero, con su hermano leyendo aquellos papeles que ya debía de saberse de memoria le deprimía terriblemente. En cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la oportunidad se le escapara entre los dedos.

—Tómate un café conmigo.

La joven parpadeó varias veces, como sorprendida por su invitación. La expresión de sus ojos verde olivo le confirmaron asimismo a Edward que estaba realmente intrigada.

—Escucha, yo no soy un «cazaturistas». Y tampoco ando buscando un ligue para pasar el rato —«mentiroso», se acusó para sus adentros—. Simplemente dispongo de un poco de tiempo libre y me apetecía compartir un café con una mujer hermosa.

Eso sí que era verdad.

—De acuerdo.

No estaba haciendo nada malo, reflexionó Bella. Sólo estaba descansando después de haber caminado más de lo que había previsto, y además con unas sandalias diseñadas más para su lucimiento que para su comodidad. Perfectamente habría podido sentarse sola en aquel romántico café de la cumbre del acantilado.

Intentó beber un sorbo del fuerte café griego que había pedido, pero no pudo pasarlo. De alguna forma, su propio cuerpo le recordaba que no estaba sola. Que estaba sentada frente a uno de los hombres más guapos y sensuales que había conocido.

Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que existían hombres como Edward. Era así como había dicho que se llamaba, ¿no? Sin apellido. Y él tampoco le había preguntado por el suyo.

—Disfrutemos de nuestra mutua compañía. Nada más… y nada menos —le dijo Edward en ese momento mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, sobre la mesa—. ¿Sabes? Te lo digo por si acaso tienes la equivocada impresión de que pretendo aprovecharme de ti o algo parecido…

Bella se retrajo inmediatamente, azorada. Tuvo que recordarse que no estaba haciendo nada malo, nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Y sin embargo, estaba preocupada. Bajó la mirada a su diminuta taza.

—¿Qué otros lugares de Grecia conoces? —le preguntó él.

Bella alzó la vista, pensando que tenía una bonita voz de barítono.

—Atenas. Rodas. Olimpia.

—¿Olimpia? Yo nunca he estado. Me gustaría ir.

Por la manera en que lo dijo, parecía como si le hubiera gustado ir allí con ella. Lo cual era ridículo. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

Aun así, aquel hombre la atraía con una intensidad que resultaba inquietante. No podía apartar la mirada de él: desde su largo cabello cobrizo, que parecía pedir a gritos una caricia, hasta su boca generosa o sus manos grandes. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Pues deberías. Visitar Olimpia, quiero decir.

La media sonrisa que él esbozó pareció insinuarle que había adivinado lo que había estado pensando… o, mejor dicho, sintiendo. Algo que por otra parte era imposible. A no ser que estuviera experimentando la misma conexión casi eléctrica que ella.

—¿Te gusta nadar? —le preguntó él.

Bella lo miró subrepticiamente.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tienes cuerpo de nadadora. Esbelto y musculoso a la vez.

Resbaló la mirada por su cuerpo mientras hablaba. La reacción de Bella no habría podido ser más intensa que si la hubiera tocado. Los pezones se le endurecieron bajo la fina tela del vestido. Hasta la braga empezó a humedecérsele.

—Er… no. No tengo muchas oportunidades de nadar.

—Supongo entonces que eres de algún estado del norte.

Habían convenido en no hablar de lo que estaban haciendo en Grecia, ni de dónde procedía cada uno.

—Concentrémonos en el aquí y el ahora —le había dicho él.

Por eso a Bella le sorprendía tanto que hubiera roto su propia regla.

—Quizá.

—No era una pregunta.

—No.

—Y tú todavía no me has preguntado de dónde soy yo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza:

—Ni pienso hacerlo.

Aunque la conversación era bromista, desenfadada, su propia reacción no lo era en absoluto. Le gustaba el tono ligero y juguetón de aquel diálogo. Sobre todo cuando parecía ocultar un profundo deseo: el de llegar a conocerse mejor. Y actuar en consecuencia.

Miró nerviosa el reloj. ¿Llevaban allí ya veinte minutos? Le parecía mentira que se le hubieran pasado volando.

—Gracias por el café —le dijo, reacia a dar por acabado aquel encuentro, pero consciente de que no se atrevería a prolongarlo ni un minuto más.

Se dispuso a levantarse. Él también lo hizo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a levantarse caballerosamente cada vez que una mujer entraba o salía de una habitación. Sólo que no estaban en una habitación, sino en una cafetería al aire libre.

—Ha sido un placer. ¿Puedo acompañarte un rato?

A Bella le salió una sonrisa nacida en lo más profundo de su alma. Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que la cortejaba un hombre. Pero ella nunca había estimulado ese tipo de situaciones. Ni se había sentido tentada de hacerlo.

Con Edward, sin embargo… Bien, tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando con aquel inofensivo flirteo.

—No sé cómo podría impedírtelo —se colgó el bolso del hombro—. Aunque no creo que sea una buena idea que me acompañes durante demasiado trecho.

En realidad no le preocupaba demasiado que la vieran con él. Eran un par de turistas disfrutando del paisaje. Nada más… y nada menos.

De repente sintió una punzada de lo que únicamente cabía identificar como arrepentimiento. Ojalá solamente hubieran sido un par de turistas. Una pareja de turistas entretenidos con una simple y natural conversación…

Porque realmente no lo eran: la situación no tenía nada de natural. Porque por dentro no dejaba de sentir una curiosa mezcla de atracción prohibida y ansia de aventura mientras desandaba el camino del mercado y se internaba con él por el laberinto de estrechas callejuelas.

—Me pregunto cómo sería este lugar hace mil años —dijo Edward casi para sí mismo.

Otro tiempo, otro lugar… Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Bella.

—Supongo no sería muy distinto —susurró ella, consciente de la aceleración de su pulso—. Sólo que sin electricidad y sin móviles, claro.

Edward aminoró el paso, obligándola a hacer lo mismo mientras se aproximaban a un oscuro pasaje. A Bella empezaron a sudarle las manos… junto con otras más delicadas partes de su anatomía.

—¿Crees que en aquel entonces un hombre que quisiera besar a una mujer lo habría tenido tan fácil como ahora?

Bella tuvo la sensación de que la boca se le llenaba de arena mientras miraba a la anciana que estaba sentada en un rincón cercano, tejiendo, o hacia al otro lado, donde un hombre caminaba ayudado por un bastón. Aunque lo que estaba explorando en realidad era su propia reacción a la sugerente pregunta.

Quería que la besara: de pronto se dio cuenta de ello con creciente expectación… y al borde del pánico.

—¿Aquí mismo, en plena calle? —musitó.

Vio que tenía la mirada clavada en ella, con una expresión misteriosa y atenta, vigilante. La tentación personificada.

—Mmmm… Quizá habría podido robarle un beso en alguno de estos oscuros pasajes.

Bella contempló el pasadizo al que se estaban acercando. Pese a que lo esperaba, nada la preparó para el momento en que Edward la tomó de la mano y se internó allí con ella. Sin aliento, su gemido fue ahogado por un tórrido beso.

La estaba besando. Tal y como había ansiado hacer durante la última media hora que había pasado sentado frente a ella en el café, hipnotizado por su belleza. Y sin embargo, la realidad de sentir esa boca contra la suya superó todas sus fantasías.

Había planeado darle un rápido beso, sin más. Internarse con ella en el pasadizo y paladear brevemente el sabor de sus labios, probarlos levemente. Sentir la textura de esa lengua contra la suya por un fugaz instante. Pero cuando ella abrió su boca como una fragante gardenia mientras se ponía de puntillas y le rozaba el pecho con sus senos, todo su plan estalló de pronto para verse sustituido por otro mucho más ambicioso… y erótico.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que le hacía ansiar perderse en ella, en su cuerpo, hasta olvidarse de sí mismo? Olvidarse de sí mismo y de la razón por la cual se encontraba en Grecia, para imaginarse un escenario completamente distinto. Olvidarse de que, aunque momentáneamente se hallaran ocultos a la mirada del público, seguían estando en plena calle. En cualquier caso, nada pudo hacer para evitarlo.

La acorraló contra la fresca pared del pasadizo, avanzando una pierna entre las suyas hasta que pudo sentir el calor de su sexo contra el muslo. De repente vio que abría mucho los ojos, de asombro. Temeroso de haber ido demasiado lejos, se dispuso a apartarse.

Pero entonces su bolso cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y fue ella quien lo atrajo hacia sí con las dos manos, presa del mismo arrebato de pasión que él había experimentado antes.

Sí que era preciosa… Era maravillosa la sensación de su cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo… Edward la acariciaba inquieto por todas partes, desde el cuello hasta el pecho, los muslos, por dentro y por fuera… Ella profundizó el beso. Las lametadas de su lengua se tornaron más urgentes mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se le cayó la pamela(2) al suelo y la melena se derramó sobre sus hombros desnudos como una cascada de seda…

Edward deslizó las manos bajo el borde del vestido para levantárselo y embeberse del cálido contacto de la cara interior de sus muslos… hasta que el dorso de sus dedos tropezó con la fina tela de su braga.

Soltó un ronco gruñido de deseo ante el pensamiento de que, si hubiera querido, habría podido penetrarla en aquel mismo momento, allí mismo…

—Por favor —susurró ella contra su boca—. Yo… esto…

Edward la besó con mayor intensidad. Aunque la objeción de la joven era evidente, se consolaba con el hecho de que su cuerpo era pura mantequilla en sus manos ansiosas.

Exploró la braga con el pulgar y palpó la zona humedecida, con el clítoris duro e hinchado. Maldijo para sus adentros.

Ella le clavaba los dedos en los hombros como si su vida dependiera de ello y fuera a caer en cualquier momento al suelo, pese a que la estaba sujetando contra la pared con su cuerpo. Un tirante del vestido resbaló por su hombro desnudo y él se inclinó para besar la porción de piel que había quedado al descubierto.

Sabía a sol y a deseo. Con gesto urgente apartó el borde de la braga para deslizar los dedos en el húmedo interior de su sexo. La oyó contener el aliento mientras se aflojaba en sus brazos, temblorosa. ¿Había conocido nunca a una mujer tan receptiva a sus caricias? Lo dudaba. Una espesa niebla nublaba su mente. Sólo podía concentrarse en ella y en su propia y creciente necesidad de penetrarla.

—Por favor… por favor… —murmuró de nuevo, sacudiendo débilmente la cabeza—. No… puedo.

Contra sus propios deseos, Edward retiró las manos y la falda del vestido volvió a caer sobre sus muslos. Casi al mismo tiempo le acunó el rostro con exquisita ternura. El suculento aroma de su sexo llenaba sus sentidos.

—¿Por qué? —le susurró, volviendo a besarla.

La confusión y otro sentimiento que no logró identificar en un primer instante cruzaron por el rostro de Bella, mezclados con una inequívoca pasión.

—Estoy comprometida.

Sólo entonces pudo poner nombre Edward a aquel otro sentimiento: tristeza.

—Mi dulce, hermosa Isabella —murmuró mientras le acariciaba los altos pómulos con los pulgares, barriendo con la mirada su boca entreabierta, sus ojos enormes—. Yo no te estoy pretendiendo para siempre, sino aquí y ahora… —la besó de nuevo—. ¿Me darás lo que te pido?

Pensó que estaba a punto de aceptar cuando la sintió apretar las caderas contra las suyas. Pero, de repente, se mordió el labio al tiempo que apartaba la mirada.

—No… no puedo darte nada. No tengo derecho.

Edward intentó protestar, pero su resolución lo obligó a apartarse de ella.

—Lo siento… lo siento —susurró mientras recogía el bolso y se alejaba corriendo, toda despeinada, caído todavía el fino tirante de su vestido.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) backgammon; El antiguo juego de mesa para dos jugadores llamado tablas reales se rebautizó chaquete.<strong>

**(2)Pamela; Tipo de sombreros grandes para el sol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Aquello era una locura. Un absurdo. Solamente faltaba un día para la boda. Su boda con un hombre bueno y honesto, que la quería. Todo estaba arreglado, los invitados habían llegado de cada rincón del mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tan bien a su madre, desde antes de que muriera su padre.

Y Bella se había permitido una sesión de lujuria en un callejón en plena calle… con un virtual desconocido. Un desconocido absolutamente tentador. Ávido. Depredador. Maravillosamente sensual.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cegada por el resplandor del sol que se hundía en el horizonte. Podía sentir con especial intensidad el balanceo del bote mientras atravesaba la caldera rumbo a _La Reina Espartana_, el lujoso yate de Aro. Intentó decirse que su inusual comportamiento se debía a la nerviosa expectación de la noche de bodas. Había esperado durante tanto tiempo a acostarse con su novio… Al parecer, había bastado una simple caricia para que proyectara y concentrara aquellas emociones en Edward.

El lugar también tenía que ver; debía de sufrir una especie de fiebre de vacaciones. Siempre había pensado que aquellas cosas solamente sucedían en las películas. El simple hecho de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, seducida por su belleza, sintiéndose como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente… sí, ésa debía de haber sido la causa de su insólito comportamiento. Era algo que nunca había experimentado… hasta ahora.

Porque tampoco nunca antes había hecho algo tan absolutamente… desvergonzado.

Por supuesto, en aquel momento estaba experimentando esa misma vergüenza. Pero no podía ignorar que también se sentía maravillosa, gozosamente viva.

Deseó que su mejor amiga, Alice, hubiera podido acompañarla. Ella tenía algo más de experiencia en aquellos asuntos. La prestigiosa abogada, que en aquellos momentos estaba comprometida con un importante juicio criminal en Seattle, le había confesado una vez que existía una secuencia grabada en la que aparecía con los senos al aire durante un Mardi Gras(1) de Nueva Orleans, circulando por Internet. En aquel tiempo sólo tenía diecinueve años, se había lamentado Alice, y había tomado unas cuantas copas. Ahora rezaba todas las noches para que nadie de su bufete de abogados la descubriera.

—Eso está mucho mejor —comentó de pronto su madre.

Bella se volvió hacia ella:

—¿El qué?

—Estás sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no habría de sonreír?

—Bueno, casi no lo has hecho desde que dejamos Washington.

Bella se agarró al borde del bote cuando chocaron contra una ola levantada por una lancha fueraborda.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No. Tenías aspecto de ir a la horca, en lugar de al altar.

¿De veras? Bella volvió la cabeza para seguir contemplando aquel mar imposiblemente azul. ¿Sería verdad lo que acababa de decirle su madre? ¿Que apenas había sonreído desde que abandonó Washington?

Y si ahora estaba sonriendo… ¿cuál era la causa?

Edward.

Se negaba a creerlo. Se casaría al día siguiente. En un lugar encantador. Con un hombre maravilloso. Estaba contenta…

Y feliz también de haber podido saborear los labios de Edward, aunque sólo hubiera sido por unos instantes.

Un desliz del que no tenía por qué enterarse nadie.

Amplió su sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que sol bañara su rostro con su luz dorada.

—Me extraña que te haya entrado ahora tanta prisa por ir, con las pocas ganas que tenías antes —le comentó Jasper a su hermano, ajustándose los gemelos mientras esperaban a que los recogiera el bote que había de llevarlos a _La Reina Espartana_, el lujoso yate de Aro Vulturi.

Edward sonrió, impertérrito.

—Cuando antes lleguemos, antes podremos marcharnos.

—Ya sabía yo que tenías otra motivación —Jasper le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Gracias por haber aceptado venir, hermanito.

—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?

Su hermano clavó la mirada en el mar, aunque Edward sospechaba que en realidad no lo estaba viendo.

—Ya, bueno… a veces he llegado a dudarlo.

Edward parpadeó varias veces, cegado por el reflejo del sol en las olas.

—Si eso es verdad, entonces te debo una disculpa. Te aseguro que ésa no era mi intención.

Experimentó una punzada de culpabilidad. No por su compromiso, o por su carencia del mismo, con los actuales proyectos de su empresa. Jasper nunca había querido ni necesitado su ayuda, aparte de algún encargo puntual.

Por lo demás, Edward detestaba volver a repasar las mismas cuentas y contratos una y otra vez. Tal y como él lo veía, una vez tomada una decisión había que mirar hacia delante. No había marcha atrás. O habían acertado o se habían equivocado. No había lugar para dudas.

Jasper era más que capaz de ocuparse de todo. Y Edward no tenía intención de hacer de segundo cocinero en la cocina.

No, su sentimiento de culpa se debía a que no había sido del todo sincero con su hermano. Claro que tenía intención de abandonar temprano la fiesta. Mucho más temprano de lo que Jasper podía imaginar. Porque tenía una mujer a la que ver. Y pensaba empezar a buscarla lo antes posible.

—Vamos —dijo Jasper, invitándolo a subir primero al bote.

Así lo hizo Edward, con la mirada puesta en los acantilados. ¿Seguiría allí, en su villa? Y si ése era el caso, ¿estaría mirando el mar, buscándolo, como él la estaba buscando a ella?

Sonrió. Sí. Pretendía marcharse de aquella fiesta casi tan pronto como llegara…

—Isabella, ¿dónde estás?

Bella se volvió hacia su madre. Sí, ¿dónde estaba? Estaba en el puente de un mega yate, al lado de su futuro marido y en medio de decenas y decenas de desconocidos. Y a sólo un día de su boda. Ya había estado antes en aquel yate de cuatrocientos pies de eslora, pero en aquel entonces no había estado atestado de invitados ataviados con sus mejores galas, camareros de uniforme ofreciendo copas de champán y una orquesta tocando en el puente. Ésa era la razón por la que se sentía tan aturdida y mareada.

O tal fuera el champán. Casi sin darse cuenta se había bebido una copa y ya iba por la segunda.

—¡Carlo! Acércate. Quiero que conozcas a mi encantadora prometida, Isabella —dijo Aro al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

Tal y como había hecho un buen número de veces antes, sonrió y estrechó la mano de otro señor mayor, griego también, con otra jovencita del brazo. En alguna ocasión había cometido el error de confundir a las jóvenes como aquélla con sus esposas, cuando aparentemente no eran más que amantes, con lo que había dejado de hacer preguntas personales.

Se alisó un pliegue del vestido, preguntándose por qué tenía la sensación de que le apretaba tanto cuando apenas hacía un rato le había sentado perfectamente. Había demasiada gente, y ningún conocido, excepto su familia. Había esperado conocer a los hijos adultos de Aro de un anterior matrimonio, pero a última hora él la había informado de que no asistirían. En cuanto a su madre y hermanos, le había comentado que ya los conocería en la ceremonia del día siguiente.

Estaba presente, eso sí, el inevitable Gregoris, su guardaespaldas griego, que sacaba a Bella más una cabeza y la hacía sentirse incómoda cada vez que posaba la vista en él. Y también Cayius, uno de los altos ejecutivos de la multinacional de Aro, un hombre que no podía ser mucho mayor que ella y que en cada ocasión aparecía con una mujer diferente del brazo.

—Come algo —la animó su madre, acercándole un plato de exquisitos entremeses.

Bella lo rechazó delicadamente.

—No, pronto nos sentaremos a cenar.

Se preguntó dónde iban a meter a tanta gente… De pronto descubrió a la organizadora del acto circulando entre los invitados, y pensó en acercarse para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda. No lo hizo; desgraciadamente, para cuando lograra abrirse paso hasta ella, seguro que ya habría desaparecido.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —le preguntó Aro.

Bella asintió, sonriente.

—Sí, perfectamente. ¿Crees que habrá mesas para todos?

Aro le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la acercaba hacia sí.

—Todo está controlado. Esa pequeña y deliciosa cabecita no necesita preocuparse de nada.

Bella resistió el impulso de esbozar una mueca de desagrado. Desde que su padre murió, se había acostumbrado a encargarse de múltiples tareas, en lugar de delegarlas en otras personas.

Pero no pasaba nada; tendría que acostumbrarse, simplemente. Además, dudaba que volvieran a organizar pronto una fiesta de tales dimensiones. Hasta entonces, dispondría de tiempo suficiente para aprender a organizarías ella sola.

Bebió un sorbo de champán de manera automática, pese a que no le apetecía. Agua. Necesitaba beber agua.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó Aro, con una mano sobre su hombro.

Se quedó sin aliento. Hasta ese preciso momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que había querido escuchar aquella pregunta. Todo resultaba tan desconcertante y abrumador… En realidad, no sabía si estaba preparada…

Abrió la boca para hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba preguntando si estaba preparada para casarse, sino para sentarse a cenar.

—Señor Vulturi, muchas gracias por habernos invitado. Tiene usted un yate fantástico.

Aro se volvió al escuchar la voz masculina. Pertenecía a un hombre que Bella no reconoció, pero que a la vez le resultaba familiar.

—Señor Cullen, muchas gracias por haber venido. Me alegro mucho de verlo —Aro le estrechó la mano.

—Se acuerda de mi hermano Edward, ¿verdad?

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre. Y se detuvo de golpe cuando el hombre se hizo a un lado… y apareció la última persona a la que había esperado volver a ver.

Vaya, vaya. Al parecer no iba a tener que esforzarse mucho por buscar a la chica de sus sueños, después de todo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Precisamente la tenía delante en aquellos momentos…

—Claro que me acuerdo de Edward —le estaba diciendo Aro Vulturi mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Seguro que no habrá tenido el placer de conocer a mi prometida, Isabella.

Edward dejó caer pesadamente la mano a un lado, como si fuera una piedra. ¿Había oído bien?

Sospechaba que se había quedado mirándola tan fijamente como ella a él, con una expresión tan anonadada como la suya.

¿Era Bella la futura mujer-florero de Vulturi? No podía ser. ¿Cómo era posible que, de todos los nativos y turistas que había en aquella isla, hubiera conocido y se hubiera enamorado de la única mujer que le estaba prohibida?

Sintió el discreto codazo que le propinó su hermano.

—¿Edward?

Y se dio cuenta de que Aro lo estaba mirando sospechosamente.

—¿Conoce acaso a mi encantadora novia? —le preguntó Aro.

Edward lo miró y sonrió con frialdad.

—No. Si ése hubiera sido el caso, seguro que me habría acordado —y volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella, se obligó a respirar mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba—. Me temo que su belleza me ha dejado sin aliento.

Aro sonrió, todo orgulloso; Jasper suspiro de alivio y Bella retiró la mano con mayor apresuramiento del necesario.

—Vamos, vamos —Aro los invitó a seguirlo—. Sentémonos a cenar. Me gustaría invitarlos a nuestra mesa.

Bella lanzó a Edward una mirada de pánico, como suplicándole que declinara la invitación.

—Será un honor —respondió él.

No podía respirar.

Bella se dirigió a la cubierta lateral, a cualquier lugar donde hubiera menos gente. La última hora había supuesto una durísima prueba para su paciencia, sentada como había estado a sólo dos sillas de distancia de Edward y soportando las ardientes miradas que no había dejado de lanzarle. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan aliviada como cuando Aro se despidió de ella por esa noche, disculpándose para retirarse con varios de sus invitados, todos hombres, para saborear una copa de coñac con un habano y hablar de negocios.

—¿Bellaa?

Se volvió para descubrir a su madre.

—¿Qué te pasa, _ágape mou_? —le preguntó, llamándola «amor mío».

Forzó una sonrisa:

—No lo sé. Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Renee se acercó a ella y permanecieron durante un rato en silencio, contemplando la luna.

—Toda novia suele pasar muchos nervios la víspera de la boda.

Bella se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa.

¿No lo estaba? Recordó lo que había pensado poco antes, sobre la rapidez con que se había estado desarrollando todo.

—Es sólo que… —miró a su madre—… ¿no encuentras todo esto algo… abrumador? Tanta riqueza… Sabía que Aro era rico, pero no tanto.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Bella se echó a reír.

—Lo sé. Suena estúpido, ¿no te parece?

Su madre le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—No, aunque… Bueno, quizá estés pecando un poquito de ingenua.

Ingenua. Eso era algo que nunca la había llamado antes. Lo que quería decir que aquél era un día de descubrimientos, de sorpresas. La menor de los cuales no era, por cierto, la inesperada atracción que sentía por un determinado desconocido.

—Me vuelvo dentro —le dijo su madre—. Deberías venir conmigo.

—Tranquila, ahora voy.

—No tardes demasiado.

—No tardaré —le prometió.

Sólo necesitaba unos minutos para serenarse y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba los pasos de su madre alejándose, y respiró hondo. Todo le había parecido tan natural… Un acontecimiento había llevado al siguiente, y éste al siguiente…

¿Pero por qué entonces estaba experimentando de pronto aquel tremendo ataque de dudas? ¿Podía ser por el miedo del que le había hablado su madre? ¿Sería verdad que todas las novias pasaban por aquel trance, por la preocupación que estaba experimentando? ¿Y que a partir del día siguiente toda aquella inquietud desaparecería y volvería a ser la de antes?

Pero no podía imaginarse a sí misma volviendo a ser la de antes, sino diferente. Aterradoramente diferente.

—Me he pasado la última hora preguntándome cómo lograría quedarme a solas contigo —pronunció de repente una voz masculina, peligrosamente cerca de su oído—. Y tú vas y me resuelves el dilema.

¿Por qué tenía la helada certidumbre de aquel aquél no era sino el principio de un dilema que nadie sería capaz de resolver por ella?

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Mardi Gras; es el nombre del carnaval que se celebra en Nueva Orleans, Luisiana y Mobile, Alabama (EEUU).<strong>

_**Graciias por los Alertas..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Edward pensó que aquella mujer era todavía más _sexy_ de lo que recordaba.

Deslizó la mirada por su hombro desnudo, de perfil, y luego a lo largo de su brazo, hasta su redondeado trasero. Incluso esos finos tobillos parecían demandar a gritos su atención. Demasiado fácil le resultaba imaginárselos cruzados sobre su espalda, con las piernas enredadas en torno a su cintura y aquellos deliciosos labios entreabiertos con expresión de éxtasis…

Bella se volvió con rapidez, interrumpiendo su escrutinio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró con tono urgente, barriendo la cubierta con la mirada pese a saber que no había nadie. Los invitados estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando de los postres del menú de cinco platos—. Alguien podría verte.

Se acercó aun más, llenándose los pulmones de su aroma. Una embriagadora mezcla de brisa marina y perfume a Fresas. Por mucho que intentara fingir que su presencia en el yate no le había afectado, sabía que era tan consciente de su cercanía como él de la suya.

La deseaba. Con desesperación. Era tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado como eso.

La deseaba y estaba decidido a tenerla. Y al diablo con los prometidos millonarios y los hermanos enfadados.

—Por favor, no me mires así —su voz, apenas un susurro, lo excitaba de manera insoportable. Bajo la tela de su pantalón de esmoquin, estaba duro como una roca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo pensar cuando lo haces.

Eso le gustaba.

—Tal como yo lo veo, es justo que sientas lo mismo que yo.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Mmm… Ni tú a mí. Pero eso no impidió que pasara lo que pasó entre nosotros en el pueblo.

Vio que desviaba la mirada: estaba seguro de que se había ruborizado.

—Quiero terminar lo que empezamos.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Voy a casarme mañana.

—¿Y de qué manera me afecta eso a mí?

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero a juzgar por la conversación que mantuvimos durante la cena, tu hermano y tú estáis a punto de cerrar un negocio con Aro.

—Sí, y ahora mismo estamos en un mega yate de cuatrocientos pies que vale al menos diez veces la inversión que le estamos pidiendo.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando se entere de que estás acosando a su prometida?

Edward enarcó una ceja. Lo habían llamado muchas cosas en la vida, pero «acosador» nunca.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas que estoy haciendo?

—¿Y no lo es? Me has seguido hasta aquí. Y antes también, en el pueblo.

—Estoy intentando seducirte, Bella. Hay una diferencia. Y creo que lo entiendes perfectamente porque tengo la inequívoca impresión de que tú misma quieres que te seduzca.

Se lo quedó mirando en silencio, como si no supiera qué responder.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme que me vaya, Bella.

A Edward no le pasó desapercibido el escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Vete —susurró.

Chasqueó con los labios.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso.

—Vete —lo intentó de nuevo. Esa vez sonó algo más convincente.

—¿Y si no me voy?

—Y si no te vas, yo… yo…

—¿Gritarás y alertarás a la lista entera de huéspedes, tu novio incluido?

Intentó rodearlo y marcharse. Y Edward supo en aquel instante que, si no la detenía, nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de ella como en aquel momento. El pensamiento fue tan aterrador que, instintivamente, la agarró de un brazo.

—Déjame.

Le sonrió: un plan estaba cobrando forma en su mente. Con un rápido y fluido movimiento, la levantó en brazos. Sin aliento, Bella tuvo que agarrarse a él para no caer.

—¡Suéltame!

—Encantado de complacerte —y, alzándola por encima de la barandilla, hizo exactamente lo que le había pedido.

La boca y la garganta se le llenaron de agua mientras se esforzaba por subir a la superficie. ¡La había arrojado al mar, por la borda! Emergió, tosiendo: le pesaban terriblemente el vestido y los zapatos. A la débil luz de la luna, intentó orientarse: estaba al lado del yate, pero la primera cubierta se alzaba por lo menos a unos seis o siete metros de altura.

—¡Hazme sitio!

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando Edward se zambulló en el agua, a su lado. Miró a un lado y otro, buscándolo. Emergió justo detrás de ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —intentó soltarse.

—Salvarte, por supuesto.

—¿Salvarme? ¡Has sido tú quien me ha tirado al agua!

—Quédate quieta.

—¿Que me quede quieta? ¿Para qué?

—Para que pueda salvarte.

—Deja de decir eso. Gracias a ti me encuentro ahora mismo en el agua —intentó retirarle la mano de su cintura—. Suelta… suéltame.

Pero enseguida cerró la boca, consciente de que habían sido aquellas palabras las que la habían metido en problemas. Necesitaba tener mucho cuidado con lo que le decía al señor Edward Cullen.

Incluso mientas protestaba, no pudo evitar reaccionar a su cercanía. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa mojada. Y también sentía cierta parte de su cuerpo presionando contra la parte baja de su espalda, una sensación que no resultaba en absoluto desagradable.

¿Desagradable? El pensamiento de que estuviera excitado por lo que acababa de hacerle le irritaba y atraía al mismo tiempo. Y la excitaba también a ella: no podía negarlo. El agua estaba fría, pero no demasiado como para resultar incómoda. El sabor de la sal en los labios le despertaba un ansia que apenas un rato antes habría resultado impensable.

—Oh, Dios mío…

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No puedo volver así —se había tomado tantas molestias por lucir el mejor aspecto aquella noche. ¿Qué pasaría cuando los invitados la vieran salir del agua como una rata medio ahogada, el peinado hecho un desastre, el maquillaje corrido y el vestido arruinado?

—Bueno, es una suerte que no vayamos a volver.

—¿Qué? —se dio cuenta de que la estaba ayudando a nadar, y se detuvo.

—¿No acabas de decirme que no puedes volver así?

—Sí, pero…

—Yo ya me había hecho a la idea.

De repente advirtió que el yate se estaba alejando, en vez de acercarse, mientras Edward la sujetaba con fuerza con un brazo y nadaba con el otro.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —fácilmente podrían perderse en aquella oscuridad y ahogarse. Abrió la boca para gritar, rezando para que alguien pudiera oírla por encima de la música del yate… pero cuando lo intentó, se encontró nuevamente con la cabeza bajo el agua.

Volvió a emerger, tosiendo.

—Lo siento —le dijo Edward al oído.

—¡No lo sientes! —le dio un manotazo en el brazo—. Me estás secuestrando.

—Mmmm… No se me había ocurrido, pero supongo que tienes razón.

—Suelta… suéltame —renovó su forcejeo.

¡No podía secuestrarla! Iba a casarse al día siguiente…

—Quédate quieta o nos ahogaremos los dos —le advirtió, severo, al tiempo que escupía agua.

Bella dejó de luchar. Él tenía razón. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera planeado, podría enfrentarse con ello… pero sólo cuando estuvieran en tierra, a salvo.

El problema era que, si no se resistía, le resultaría demasiado fácil apoyarse en él. Y a eso se negaba en redondo.

—Ya está. Yo te ayudo a subir.

Parpadeó asombrada cuando él le guió las manos para que pudiera apoyarlas sobre algo sólido. Era el mismo velero a bordo del cual lo había visto aquella mañana. Seguro que habría una tripulación, con lo que no estarían solos. Y un teléfono móvil. No tendría problemas en pedir ayuda.

Sintió su mano bajo el trasero, ayudándola a subir por la escalerilla. Una vez en cubierta, se volvió y acarició la idea de empujarlo de una patada. Desafortunadamente estaba segura de que eso no lo disuadiría de volver a subir.

—Estás loco —le dijo cuando se plantó frente a ella, con la camisa y el pantalón de esmoquin chorreantes de agua. En algún momento debía de haberse desembarazado de la camisa. ¿Antes o después de reunirse con ella en el mar? Lo ignoraba.

Lo que sí sabía era que tenía frío.

—Ven aquí.

Bella se abrazó con fuerza, negándose a mirarlo.

—Como quieras. Qué tozuda eres.

Él se le acercó por detrás y le echó una toalla sobre los hombros. Ella la aceptó, aliviada. ¿Era posible que todavía llevara los zapatos de tacón de aguja? Ojalá le hubiera propinado una patada cuando estaba en la escalerilla. Quizá así habría logrado hacerle algún daño.

Se agachó para quitarse los estropeados zapatos.

—¿Cuánto vas a pedir por mi rescate? —le preguntó mientras se alejaba todo lo que le permitía la eslora del barco, secándose el pelo al mismo tiempo. Desde allí todavía podía escuchar la melodía que sonaba en el barco de Aro. ¿No era _Extraños en la noche_?

Qué ironía. Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si alguien la habría echado en falta a esas alturas. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en averiguar que no estaba a bordo del barco?

Se acercó a la escalera. Pero antes de que pudiera bajar, Edward la agarró de un brazo.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—A pedir ayuda a la tripulación.

—No hay tripulación. Están todos en tierra, de permiso.

—Mentiroso —lo fulminó con la mirada.

La soltó.

—Compruébalo por ti misma.

Bajó al puente inferior. Los cuatro camarotes estaban todos vacíos. Aunque era de esperar, ya que los tripulantes no solían mezclarse con los clientes.

Volvió a subir y se dirigió a popa. Había otro tramo de escaleras. Sólo que los otros cuatro camarotes y la cocina que allí encontró también estaban vacíos.

Apoyándose en el mostrador de la cocina, cerró los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Un teléfono. Un teléfono de satélite.

Empezó a rebuscar en todos los armarios antes de pasar a lo que parecía una pequeña sala de navegación. Tenían que tener un teléfono de satélite por alguna parte, para emergencias.

Volvió a subir a cubierta y se dirigió a proa. Bingo. Una radio. Seguro que podría contactar con alguien. Como, por ejemplo, la tripulación de _La Reina Espartana_. Se puso los cascos y empezó a pulsar botones.

—_Mayday, mayday_ —pronunció por el micrófono.

De repente el cable de los cascos la golpeó en una pierna. Estaba desconectado. O, mejor dicho, alguien acababa de desconectarlo. Se volvió para descubrir a Edward apoyado en el trinquete, mirándola. Se había quitado la camisa y los zapatos. Un brillo divertido, a la vez que peligroso, ardía en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Realmente quieres verme arrestado?

Lo miró perpleja.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Has visto _El expreso de medianoche_?

Puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella mención de la película en la que un estudiante estadounidense era enviado a una prisión turca por tráfico de drogas.

—Eso era en Turquía. Esto es Grecia.

—¿Crees que hay diferencia?

Estaba segura de que tenía que haber alguna. Aunque quizá no mucha…

Volvió a colgar los cascos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te propongo un trato: tú me llevas a tierra y nadie se entera de que… bueno, de que me has secuestrado —esbozó una mueca—. ¿Qué rescate pensabas pedir por mí, por cierto?

Edward rió ente dientes. De repente se apartó del mástil y se plantó frente a ella. Usando una punta de su toalla, le limpió de suciedad las mejillas. Bella sabía que debería detenerlo, apartarse, cualquier cosa con tal de evitar aquel íntimo gesto. Pero se quedó clavada en el sitio, observándolo.

—El dinero no lo es todo, mi querida Bella —murmuró él, con la mirada en sus labios—. De hecho, hay cosas que valen muchísimo más.

—¿Como cuáles? —le preguntó ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

Inclinándose, la besó.

—Como esto…

* * *

><p><strong>Como regalo ya que es mi primera Historia voy a subir un capitulo extra hoy ya que me encuentro de buen humor y son un amorsh nos vemos más tarde…:D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Edward le acarició los labios con los suyos, besándola lentamente, sin prisas. Sabía a mar y a pura tentación. Alzó una mano hasta su mejilla y le soltó luego el pasador de perlas. La oscura melena se derramó sobre sus hombros en una maraña de rizos húmedos.

La oyó soltar un leve gemido de placer, lo que le confirmó que si hubiera querido hacerlo, habría podido poseerla en aquel mismo momento. Deslizó la otra mano a lo largo de su cuerpo… Ansiaba hacerle el amor. Pero sabía que en el mismo instante en que su pasión se enfriara, ella estaría en el mismo lugar que cinco minutos atrás: intentando escapar desesperadamente de él para volver a una vida bien planificada con Aro Vulturi.

Y no quería eso. Quería afectarla, conmoverla, cambiarla. Animarla a que contemplara por sí misma otro futuro. Un futuro que, con un poco de suerte, lo incluyera a él. Ese pensamiento debería haberle sorprendido. Y, en cierta forma, así era. Pero desde el episodio del pasadizo, había ardido de ganas de conocerla no sólo carnalmente, sino de todas las maneras posibles en que un hombre podía conocer a una mujer. Y todo eso había ocurrido antes de que se hubiera enterado de lo de su compromiso.

Edward interrumpió el beso y suspiró profundamente.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Vio que ella se humedecía los labios con la lengua, como si hubiera esperado que continuara besándola. Luego se lo quedó mirando durante un buen rato hasta que se dispuso a apartarse.

—No, no. Escúchame antes. Tengo que reconocer que lo del secuestro… no ha sido una buena idea.

Bella retrocedió un paso y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por decirlo de manera eufemística, claro.

—Sí, pero incluso tú tienes que admitir que hay algo entre nosotros, Bella. Algo elemental. Poderoso —vio que se mordía el labio inferior—. No somos un par de adolescentes, así que esto no es un flechazo de vacaciones. Ni una simple aventura.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Habría llegado acaso a las mismas conclusiones que él? ¿Se habría esforzado igualmente por desentrañar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos?

—Mi propuesta es… que me concedas una sola noche. Esta noche. Si al final todo se reduce a sexo, ambos nos despertaremos por la mañana y seguiremos cada uno con nuestras respectivas vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Ya. Y mi vida quedará arruinada. Y, muy posiblemente, también la tuya.

—Nadie tiene por qué saberlo —sonrió—. Admítelo. Nadie te echará a faltar en el yate. Esta noche no. Aro ya se había despedido de ti.

—Mi madre…

—Te resultará fácil convencerla de que no te sentías bien y que volviste temprano a la isla, para prepararte para el día siguiente —vio su expresión de sorpresa—. Sí, escuché vuestra conversación.

Aquello pareció molestarle especialmente. Edward se preguntó por qué. ¿Porque había estado escuchando una conversación personal? ¿O más bien porque ella misma había expresado sus dudas respecto a casarse con un hombre que la doblaba en edad?

—¿Y si nos despertamos al día siguiente para descubrir que ha sido algo más que sexo? —le preguntó ella.

Edward se rascó el mentón con el dedo índice.

—Bueno, eso es algo que tendremos que descubrir por nosotros mismos cuando llegue el momento, ¿no te parece? Lo cual no sucederá a no ser que tengamos… sexo.

Ya estaba: había lanzado sus cartas sobre la mesa. Le tocaba decidir a ella. La observó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por cubierta, aparentemente reflexionando sobre su propuesta.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Perdón? No sé muy bien lo que quieres decir.

—¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿No hay más?

Edward esbozó una mueca. Se dio cuenta de que lo había calado: no tenía más cartas. Y no sabía qué responder a eso.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó varias veces, asombrado.

—He dicho que acepto —sonrió, y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde puedo tomar una ducha?

Bella no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no parecía que fuera a abandonar muy pronto aquel barco. Y estaba aquel ardiente deseo que seguía pulsando en sus venas. No era tan malo esperar a ver adonde conducía todo aquello. Y dejarse llevar, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, por el puro instinto humano y no por un cálculo racional.

Terminó de secarse y se miró en el espejo medio empañado por el vapor. Le parecía simbólico que su imagen apareciera tan borrosa. Como si no reconociera a la atrevida y descarada mujer que la estaba mirando. No tenía cosméticos, ni maquillaje, ni lencería _sexy_, pero nada de eso importaba. Miró a su alrededor y encontró una camisa blanca de hombre colgada detrás de la puerta.

Olió la manga e identificó la colonia de Edward: sándalo y lima. Se la puso y se abrochó los botones… sólo para volver a desabrochárselos casi de inmediato, dejándose solamente dos a la altura del pecho.

Respirando profundamente, se apoyó contra la puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Invitar a aquel hombre a entrar en su vida era una locura. Sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de casarse con otro.

«Pero todavía no te has casado», le susurró una insistente voz interior. Y si seguía adelante con aquella noche… tal vez nunca llegara a casarse.

Sin embargo, se negaba a pensar en eso ahora. Había tomado una decisión y nada iba a cambiarla.

Abrió tan bruscamente que sobresaltó a Edward, que estaba esperando al otro lado. A su espalda, la cama doble del camarote la esperaba, ya abierta.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

—Er… hola —le dijo él, como si no supiera qué decirle.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o parecía nervioso? Qué extraño. Se había pasado la última hora intentando convencerla de que se acostara con él, y ahora que ella ya había aceptado, era como si se hubiese quedado sin palabras. Sin saber qué hacer.

Resultaba extraño, sí. Pero también sugerente.

Entró en el camarote y descubrió las otras cosas que había estado haciendo, aparte de abrir la cama: había apagado todas las luces del camarote, dejando solamente el pequeño foco empotrado del cabecero, que formaba un círculo dorado en la pared.

Avanzó un paso.

Y Edward retrocedió otro.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Aquello le sorprendió.

—¿Perdón?

Se pasó una mano por su pelo cobrizo.

—Es que me fijé en que apenas probaste bocado durante la cena y pensé que podrías estar hambrienta. Podría… bueno, preparar una tortilla o algo más ligero.

Bella se acercó a él… y él retrocedió otro paso. Estuvo a punto de reírse de lo ridículo de todo aquello. Si no hubiera sido por el estimulante efecto que todo eso ejercía sobre ella…

Nunca había sido del tipo de chicas que despertaran la admiración de los hombres a su paso. La clásica chica que hacía balbucear a los adolescentes en el instituto. Si era eso lo que se sentía… tenía que reconocer que la sensación era más que agradable.

—Pues sí, tengo hambre —murmuró mientras seguía acercándose, hasta acorralarlo contra la cama. En un impulso, le recorrió la línea de la mandíbula con la punta de la nariz, aspirando su aroma—. Pero no precisamente de comida.

Edward soltó una carcajada nerviosa, desaparecida su anterior bravuconería.

—Es gracioso.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada, con su rostro apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Yo no me río.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—¿No?

—No —sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Pudo ver que se dilataban sus pupilas mientras contemplaba sus labios.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Bella alzó las manos hasta su pecho desnudo. Estaba ardiendo. Literalmente. Su piel tenía el tacto del satén ardiente sobre titanio. Se permitió disfrutar de su contacto durante unos segundos más… y lo empujó luego hacia la cama.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos de una vez y vemos lo que pasa…?

No era así como había previsto que sucediera todo.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sucedido, pero mientras Bella se estaba duchando, había empezado a dudar de sí mismo. Era como si nunca hubiera esperado realmente que ella llegara a aceptar los términos de su propuesta. Como si hubiera esperado una ducha, una resistencia por su parte, y no la fantasía imaginada de aquella gata hambrienta subiéndose a su cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos oscuros…

«Bésala, estúpido», se ordenó. De pie frente a ella, inclinó la cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios. Sabía a su jabón, mezclado con su propio perfume. Gruñó por lo bajo y giró la cabeza a la vez que lo hacía ella. Sus narices se chocaron.

—Ay.

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

Esa vez intentó girarla hacia la cama. Pero, al volverse, ella le clavó involuntariamente el tacón del zapato en el dedo gordo del pie.

—Huy.

—Perdona.

Deslizó una mano por debajo de su camisa, de la que solamente se había dejado abrochados dos botones. Tenía una piel tan suave… Dirigió los dedos hacia su seno derecho, hasta encontrar el pezón endurecido, erecto. Pero con tan mala fortuna que le pellizcó la carne y ella musitó otro «ay».

Edward se apartó para mirarla.

—Esto no está yendo precisamente muy bien.

Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—La verdad es que no.

Le acarició la melena un par de veces, en un intento por superar la incomodidad del momento. Deseaba a aquella mujer. Más de lo que había deseado a ninguna otra.

Pero entonces… ¿cuál era el problema?

Bajó la mirada a su bragueta. _Pericles_ no tenía ningún problema. Estaba tan excitado que casi le dolía.

—Propongo que lo intentemos otra vez.

Bella asintió y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—Espera —le dijo él, al ver que volvía a acercarse—. ¿Y si pasamos a la fase dos?

El pensamiento de verla completamente desnuda le excitaba aún más. Le desabrochó los dos botones de la camisa. La tela se abrió revelando un vientre liso y bronceado, sin descubrir del todo los senos.

Todas sus vacilaciones se evaporaron de repente, aniquiladas por un deseo devorador. En aquel momento ya no temió lo que pudiera suceder, no se preguntó si estaría o no a la altura de sus expectativas. Lo único que quería era hacer el amor con aquella bellísima mujer, reclamarla, marcarla como suya con sus manos y su boca.

Le deslizó lentamente la camisa por los hombros. La prenda cayó a sus pies mientras ella se concentraba ya en abrirle el pantalón.

Como Bella, tampoco él llevaba ropa interior. Vio que abría mucho los ojos al descubrir su grado de excitación. Sonrió. Oh, sí. Aquello estaba mucho mejor.

Bella subió a la cama y lo esperó tendida de lado, vuelta hacia él, con las rodillas muy juntas. Edward se sentó en el borde y le acarició lentamente las piernas. Luego, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le abrió los muslos para descubrir sus partes más íntimas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho mientras contemplaba la sombra de Intimidad. Avanzó una mano para acariciarlo mientras se llenaba los pulmones de su dulce esencia. Luego se arrodilló sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente. La besó una y otra vez, hasta dejarla jadeante, dispuesta, sus senos temblando de necesidad. Acto seguido se concentró en lamerlos, succionando cada pezón, antes de continuar descendiendo…

En el instante en que le rozó su femineidad con los labios, ella arqueó la espalda, estremecida, como si quisiera incorporarse. Pero Edward se lo impidió colocándole una mano sobre el vientre, mientras le entreabría delicadamente los pliegues con la otra: su sexo se abrió como un higo maduro, rosado, jugoso.

Deslizó la lengua en su dulce interior, buscando con la punta el duro nudo del clítoris. Luego apoyó bien los labios y comenzó a succionar, delicadamente.

Sólo el grito que la oyó soltar cuando alcanzó el orgasmo lo compensó sobradamente del taconazo que le había propinado en el dedo gordo del pie tan sólo unos minutos antes…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo siento no me maten por dejarlas asi pero mañana subo el otro les parece .. :D<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 7**

Bella no podía respirar. Seguía aferrada a las sábanas con toda su fuerza, con Edward situado todavía entre sus piernas, y su garganta sólo emitía pequeños gemidos estrangulados.

—Yo… tú… nunca… no puedo… —farfullaba de manera incoherente.

No había una sola parte de su ser que no sintiera el terremoto que había sacudido su cuerpo. Era algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Uno de los chicos con los que salió había querido intentarlo, pero ella se había resistido por timidez. ¿En qué habría estado pensando?

Edward continuó con sus caricias. Bella soltó las sábanas y enterró los dedos en su pelo. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Finalmente, Edward se apartó para mirarla. Y Bella acogió con placer su peso cuando se tumbó sobre ella, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y acariciándole la espalda.

Qué maravilloso ejemplar masculino… Perfecto en todos los sentidos. Ningún dios griego era comparable con Edward Cullen. Fácilmente habría sido podido ser el modelo de cualquier escultor clásico. Brazos fuertes, ancho pecho, fina cintura, piernas musculosas…

Y luego estaba lo que tenía entre las piernas.

Buscó su miembro. Era tan grueso que apenas podía rodearlo con los dedos. Su longitud le inspiraba miedo. Se humedecía los labios, nerviosa, entre beso y beso. No sabía si podría conseguirlo, pero… estaba deseosa de intentarlo.

Abrió aún más las piernas y su erección presionó al instante su ansioso sexo. Lo deseaba con locura, con una ávida desinhibición que le habría asustado si hubiera podido pensar con un mínimo de coherencia.

Edward le acariciaba la lengua con la suya con lenta deliberación, pero ella estaba tan impaciente por recibirlo en su interior que empezó a retorcerse, inquieta, como si quisiera obligarlo a entrar. Como eso no funcionó, buscó de nuevo su miembro para colocarlo en posición.

Oh, sí, oh, sí, oh, sí, oh, sí…

La sangre pareció afluir de golpe a su corazón, provocándole una sensación curiosa, como si la hubiera llenado por entero. Y eso que todavía tenía que entrar del todo. ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

Pero, en vez de entrar, se retiró.

No, no, no, no.

Acto seguido entró de nuevo y cada molécula de aire abandonó los pulmones de Bella cuando se deslizó de golpe hasta la base, con un prolongado y fluido embate.

Sí…

Bella se sintió entonces maravillosa, gloriosamente viva. Así que eso era el sexo. El buen sexo.

No había tenido… ni idea.

—Mírame —le pidió él con voz ronca.

Abrió los ojos y vio en los de Edward lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo. Una exquisita sensación de placer la atravesó de parte a parte: parecía tan fiero, tan natural, tan hermoso…

Para su asombro, un sollozo le subió por la garganta.

Edward aminoró el ritmo.

—¡No! ¡Oh, Dios, por favor, no! —bramó Bella.

Edward no sólo retomó sus embates, sino que incrementó su urgencia, alcanzándola en lugares nunca antes explorados. Ella se aferró a sus hombros como necesitada de apoyarse en algo para no caer, al tiempo que lo urgía a continuar. Era como si estuviera viajando por un maravilloso mundo de vividos colores y dulces aromas.

Hasta que de repente todo explotó, dejándola con la sensación de haber estallado en un millar de pedazos que se dispersaron por el camarote…

Edward no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan cansado y dolorido después de una sesión de sexo. Sentía los testículos vacíos. _Pericles_(1) estaba en carne viva. Le dolían los músculos como si acabara de correr una maratón. Aun así, milagrosamente, se sentía más estimulado y lleno de energía que agotado. Como si pudiera pasar el resto del día haciendo el amor con Bella, tal y como habían hecho aquella noche.

Si no la conociera mejor, habría pensado que era la primera vez que ella había tenido un orgasmo haciendo sexo. Se había mostrado tan sorprendida como ávidamente curiosa, había estallado varias veces en llanto, siempre insistiendo en que eran lágrimas de alegría, y no de tristeza.

Terminó de afeitarse y abrió la puerta del baño. Bella seguía tendida boca abajo, profundamente dormida, con una pierna asomando fuera de las sábanas. Cuando distinguió la curva de un sensual seno, como si obedeciera una orden, _Pericles_ se tensó bajo el blanco pantalón de lino.

«Tranquilo, chico». Aunque sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era besarla para que ella lo acogiera de nuevo en la cama, necesitaba recuperarse. Antes de considerar siquiera la idea de volver a hacerle el amor.

Y también necesitaba asegurarse de que no la estaba buscando nadie. Se agarró a la barandilla y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Una vez en cubierta parpadeó varias veces, cegado por el sol.

—¿Qué hora es?

No le sorprendió encontrar a Jasper desayunando, mientras repasaba las cifras de números del documento que tenía al lado del plato.

—Las nueve.

Edwrard le robó el vaso de zumo de naranja y se lo bebió de un trago.

—Hey —se quejó su hermano—. Sírvete tú uno…

—¿A qué hora te fuiste de la fiesta?

—Tarde. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué hora te escabulliste?

—Temprano.

Edward se sirvió una tostada. Así que Jasper pensaba que del yate de Aro se había ido directamente al pueblo. Normal. Estaba seguro de que su hermano no estaría en aquel momento tranquilamente sentado, desayunando, si hubiera sabido la verdad: que Edward había secuestrado a la novia de Aro… y que en ese mismo momento estaba durmiendo en su cama.

—Anoche hice grandes progresos —lo informó Jasper, pasando la página del documento—. Estamos a un paso de conseguir lo que queremos —de repente frunció el ceño—. O casi todo. El viejo es un negociante duro.

Edward sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Qué bien.

Si su respuesta sonó vacía, Jasper no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

—Aro nos ha propuesto que le llevemos el contrato a la comida que piensa ofrecer antes de la ceremonia —consultó su portátil—. Estoy preparando todos los papeles para la ocasión —por fin se dignó mirar a Edward—. Te agradecería que me acompañaras.

Uno de los tripulantes se acercó en ese momento para preguntarle si quería que le sirviera el desayuno.

—Gracias. Que sean dos.

—Yo ya tengo el mío —dijo Jasper.

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea para ti?

Su hermano dejó inmediatamente de teclear.

—¿Te has traído una chica al barco? Eso no es habitual en ti, Edward.

—Ya, bueno, últimamente he estado haciendo cosas muy poco habituales —repuso en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la borda para contemplar la vista impresionante, de postal.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hermano que la boda no iba a tener lugar? ¿Y que una vez que el novio hubiera descubierto la razón, era altamente improbable que volviera a invitar a cualquiera de los dos hermanos Cullen a su mesa?

Un movimiento atisbado por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Y se volvió para descubrir una oscura cabeza asomando en lo alto de la escalera.

Al parecer, no iba a tener necesidad de decir nada. Las circunstancias estaban a punto de evidenciarse en todos sus espléndidos detalles. Sonrió al ver que Bella había vuelto a ponerse su camisa, junto con unos pantalones de lino blanco que se había recogido por los tobillos.

Jasper alzó la vista de su portátil, miró a Bella, que en aquel momento se estaba ocultando la desordenada melena bajo una gorra de béisbol, y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Edward contó en silencio los segundos. Tres… dos…

—¡Dios mío! —Jasper saltó tan rápido de la silla que a punto estuvo de derribar la mesa.

Bella se dirigió entonces directamente hacia Edward, algo pálida para su gusto.

—Necesito volver a la villa —lo informó en un susurro—. ¿Podrás conseguirme un bote?

—¡Edward! Necesito hablar contigo. ¡Ahora mismo!

Alzó una mano en dirección de su hermano, concentrada toda su atención en ella.

—Acabo de pedir que nos traigan el desayuno.

Vio dibujarse una expresión de dolor en sus ojos oscuros.

—¡Edward!

—No puedo —musitó Bella.

Jasper cruzó la cubierta decidido a hablar con su hermano. Edward se volvió hacia él, irritado.

—¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Ahora mismo estoy contigo.

Bella se dispuso a retirarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —exigió Jasper, negándose a esperar.

La situación no podía resultar más frustrante: tenía a una persona intentando alejarse de él, mientras que no podía desembarazarse de otra.

—Necesito un bote para volver a la isla —suplicó Bella—. Es demasiado tarde para esperar que nadie haya notado mi ausencia. Pero no lo es para intentar salvar… —se interrumpió. Algo había visto en la cara de Edward que la había disuadido de continuar.

Jasper se dio finalmente por vencido y empezó a retirarse.

—Maldita sea, ¿adónde vas tú ahora?

—A conseguirle a la dama un bote…

Se alejó rápidamente y Edward se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella, incapaz de creer en lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Quieres decir…? ¿Estás diciendo que…? —tragó saliva. No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Iba a seguir adelante con la boda… después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior? En su mente resonaba todavía el recuerdo de sus gemidos, de sus ardientes gritos. Nunca se había parado a pensar que Bella pudiera levantarse aquella mañana para salir repentinamente de su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. No era posible. ¿Acaso no sabía que todo había cambiado? ¿Que no había vuelta atrás?

Bella se quedó callada durante un buen rato, mirando la bolsa que presumiblemente contenía su vestido y sus zapatos. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Edward se sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado en la boca del estómago.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Tengo que hacerlo.

—No es verdad. ¿Dónde está escrito? Dímelo para que pueda romper ese contrato —debió de apretarle demasiado la muñeca, porque vio que esbozaba una mueca de dolor. Se obligó a soltarla, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su falta de control.

Pero no quería que abandonara el barco. Eso nunca. Quería levantarla en brazos, bajar de nuevo al camarote y acostarla de nuevo en su cama.

—Las cosas cambian. No puedes decirme que lo de anoche… —su voz sonaba débil, incluso a sus propios oídos—… no ha significado nada para ti.

Bella volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Anoche fue anoche, Edward —buscó entonces sus ojos, como suplicándole que la comprendiera—. Y hoy es hoy.

—Hoy te vas a casar.

Jasper volvió a popa y Edward oyó el sonido de un motor fueraborda: el del bote que esperaba a un lado del velero.

—Todo arreglado —anunció su hermano, tomando a Bella del otro brazo—. Sígueme.

Bella se dejó guiar hacia la escalerilla, reacia.

—Bella… —pronunció Edward en voz tan baja que ni siquiera él escuchó la palabra.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella mientras Jasper le quitaba la bolsa de las manos y la lanzaba al fondo del bote—. Lo siento tanto…

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<em> Pericles; connotación que le da Edward a su miembro, expresión rodeado de gloria o estoy en la gloria.<em>**

**Si lo se es cortito pero es asi el capitulo ahora el drama saludos :D Graciias a todas las chicas por su RRy su alertas y favoritos.. So happy !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? O quizá la pregunta correcta sea ésta: ¿con qué condenada parte de tu cuerpo has estado pensando? —Inquirió Jasper, volviéndose hacia su hermano una vez que el bote se hubo alejado, de vuelta a la isla—. Cielo santo, Edward, te has acostado con la prometida del hombre cuya ayuda necesitamos para salvar nuestra empresa y nuestro pueblo… ¿Te has parado a pensar en ello?

Edward se dispuso a alejarse. Estaba tan indignado que casi tenía miedo de pegar a su hermano por haber ayudado a Bella a escapar. Si hubiera dispuesto de unos pocos minutos más para hablar con ella… Para besarla. Para recordarle la noche que habían compartido.

—Oh, no. Esta vez no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente, hermanito.

—¿Cuándo me he librado fácilmente de ti?

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo, dices? Siempre que viajamos a algún lugar por negocios y tú desapareces para salir y divertirte un poco, por ejemplo. O cuando te comportas como si no te importara nada: como si papá no estuviera enfermo y la compañía no se enfrentara a la bancarrota, dependiendo únicamente de ese contrato con Vulturi. A cada momento desapareces cuando te da la gana. Y te comportas como un _playboy_ americano con acceso a ilimitados recursos, siempre dispuesto a encapricharte de cualquier mujer.

Edward se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, sin decir nada. Jasper soltó un suspiro mientras seguía caminando por cubierta, de un lado a otro, lentamente.

—Habrías podido acostarte con cualquier mujer de esta isla. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente ella? Edward, ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?

—Curioso. La pregunta que me hago yo es cómo he podido no hacerlo. Tienes razón. He estado con muchas mujeres en mi vida. Pero Bella… ella es distinta, de alguna manera. Especial…

—Sí, porque es una mujer prohibida.

—No, porque me sentí atraído por ella antes incluso de saber quién era. Nos conocimos ayer por la mañana, en el mercado, antes de la cena de anoche.

Jasper no dio muestras de creérselo.

—Muy bien. No te lo creas. Francamente, no me importa —lo apuntó con el dedo, acusador—. Pero te diré una cosa. No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente. Iré a buscarla.

—Oh, no. Si valoras algo en esta vida, Edward, te suplico que te quedes a bordo hasta que nos marchemos.

Edward se tensó visiblemente.

—Si la suerte está de nuestro lado, ella podrá convencer a todo el mundo de que no ha pasado nada —insistió Jasper.

—Eso será si la suerte está de tu lado —lo corrigió Edward.

—No, Edward. He dicho «nuestro» lado. Ese «nuestro» incluye a papá. La empresa. El pueblo. Ahora mismo no puede importarme menos de qué lado estés tú. No, espera. Ya lo sé. Tú estás de tu propio lado. Como siempre.

—Eso es injusto.

Jasper cerró el portátil, recogió los documentos del contrato y los guardó en su maletín.

—Voy a bajar para terminar con este papeleo. Intentaré salvar aquello por lo que he estado trabajando durante los diez últimos meses, y rezaré para que Vulturi no llegue a enterarse de que te has acostado con su prometida, adelantándote a su luna de miel. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, desgarrado por la duda. Miró hacia la costa, hacia donde se había dirigido Bella. Y luego hacia Jasper, justo antes de que desapareciera de cubierta.

Gritó una maldición contra los dioses, maldiciéndolos por haberlo arrastrado a aquel desastre. Y preguntándose por qué diablos se suponía que tenía que olvidar a una mujer que lo había afectado y conmovido como ninguna antes…

Bajo el chorro del agua caliente de la ducha, Bella seguía oyendo los golpes que daba su madre en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño. No se había sorprendido cuando volvió a la villa y encontró a Renee paseando de un lado a otro del salón mientras intentaba sonsacar alguna información a la extrañada doncella.

Nada más verla aparecer, le había lanzado preguntas como piedras, y cada una había dejado su marca en la armadura de la que se había revestido. Por suerte, en un determinado momento había posado la mirada en la doncella, que se había apostado en la puerta del baño con una toalla en la mano, como señalándole una vía de escape. Y al final había hecho exactamente eso: se había escabullido en el cuarto de baño antes de que pudiera derrumbarse emocionalmente.

Durante un buen rato, no había hecho otra cosa que apoyarse en el lavabo, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, esperando a que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Ni siquiera las periódicas llamadas de su madre habían podido competir con aquella sensación de absoluto desconcierto y perplejidad.

Hasta que, finalmente, su madre le había soltado esta frase:

—No te mereces a Aro.

Bella había alzado la cabeza para quedarse mirando su imagen en el espejo.

—No, es verdad.

Y acto seguido se había despojado de la ropa prestada antes de meterse en la ducha.

¿Era posible que durante la noche anterior se hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente de sus compromisos? ¿Y qué hubiera autorizado a su propio cuerpo para obrar a su antojo?

Edward…

Recordó la manera en que la agarró del brazo… su sorprendida expresión de aquella mañana. Tragó saliva.

Pero nada más despertarse aquella mañana, había comprendido que la magia creada durante la noche había perecido con la implacable luz del nuevo día. Al fin había encontrado una manera de combatir los nervios previos a la boda.

Gruñó para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía ahuyentar aquellas imágenes de su mente. El agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo desnudo le evocaba las caricias de Edward, hábiles y delicadas, capaces de tentarla y satisfacerle al mismo tiempo.

Juntó las rodillas y apretó los muslos mientras evocaba la caricia de sus labios, responsables de un orgasmo incomparable. El agua le resbalaba por los pezones para perderse por el vientre y la vagina, recordándole la manera en que Edward la había llenado completa, absolutamente, alcanzando lugares que ni siquiera había sabido que existían. Iniciándola en los secretos de su propio cuerpo y en el inefable gozo resultante.

¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin conocer la magia del sexo, de los múltiples orgasmos? ¿La magia de descubrir y de instalarse en aquel lugar de ensueño, fuera de sí misma?

Y, lo más importante: ¿cómo iba a recorrer el camino que ella misma se había trazado en su vida… después de haber descubierto aquellas nuevas verdades?

Fuera, en alguna parte, cerca de ciento cincuenta invitados esperaban para asistir a la suntuosa ceremonia de boda. Aro seguiría en su yate, organizando el almuerzo previo que incluiría todavía a más gente. Y al que ella no se presentaría, dado que se consideraba de mal agüero que el novio viera a la novia antes de que se reunieran al pie del altar.

Por supuesto, tampoco auguraba nada bueno que la novia hubiera disfrutado de las atenciones de otro hombre en vísperas de la ceremonia. El agua de la ducha empezó a enfriarse. Cerró el grifo, estremecida, y descolgó una toalla.

Menos de veinticuatro horas antes había sabido exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía su vida y con quién. Y en aquel momento se enfrentaba a un horrible vacío salpicado de signos de interrogación.

Su madre golpeó la puerta una vez más, como recordándole que el mundo no iba a quedarse quieto mientras ella reflexionaba sobre lo que iba a hacer con su vida.

—¡Bella! Maldita sea, niña, abre la puerta ahora mismo. Ha llegado la peluquera.

Lentamente se secó la cara, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Edward saltó del bote antes incluso de que terminaran de amarrarlo, y a punto estuvo de caer al mar. Sin perder tiempo, corrió por la empinada cuesta que llevaba a las villas de lo alto del acantilado.

Había pasado veinte minutos en el barco volviéndose loco antes de meterse en la ducha y decidir que no podía comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. El contrato de la empresa familiar podía irse al diablo; quería, no… necesitaba a Bella en su vida. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se casaba con otro hombre. Por muy desquiciado que sonara, necesitaba descubrir si lo que había sucedido entre ellos era una aventura fugaz, de una sola noche, o por el contrario era el principio de algo mucho más grande.

De acuerdo, quizá se había ganado a pulso una reputación de hombre de pocas ambiciones. Pero eso era porque el mismo Jasper se había encargado de trabajar y de preocuparse por los dos. Cualquier intento por parte de Edward de jugar algún papel en la empresa había tropezado con su más firme oposición.

Estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso. A comprometerse.

Y quería a Bella. Que pudiera o no conseguirla era otro asunto. De todas formas, tenía que intentarlo. No podía dejar las cosas tal como estaban. Ignoraba lo que le diría una vez que pudiera verla, pero su argumento probablemente sería similar al que había utilizado la noche anterior. Y su urgencia sería todavía mayor, teniendo en cuenta que sólo faltaban unas horas para que se casara con otro hombre.

¿Quería casarse él con ella?

La pregunta lo dejó sorprendido y aminoró el paso, con la frente bañada en sudor. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, pero…

Las palabras de su hermano fulguraron en su mente. ¿Sería realmente capaz de arrojar por la borda diez meses de trabajo duro y el futuro de la población de Earnest, por culpa de lo que sentía por aquella mujer?

Sí. Aunque no sabía realmente si quería casarse con Bella, sí que sabía que el simple pensamiento de dormir sin ella le estaba volviendo loco. Y todavía más la perspectiva de que ella durmiera con otro hombre…

Apresuró el paso, inmune a la belleza de aquella isla que tanto lo había cautivado el día antes. En Bella había encontrado una belleza aún mayor.

Pensó en lo que iba a decirle. La persuadiría de todas formas, al igual que había hecho la noche anterior. Seguro que le haría entender que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Ni él ni ella eran los que habían sido apenas doce horas atrás. Al menos, tenía que convencerla de que no se casara con Vulturi.

Se detuvo por fin ante el portalón blanqueado que llevaba a las suntuosas villas. No le sorprendió ver al gorila de Aro haciendo guardia, con una mano detrás de la espalda.

No se sorprendió, pero sí se quedó decepcionado. Porque eso dificultaba bastante el logro de su objetivo. Sobre todo cuando faltaba tan poco para el momento de la boda.

Bella oyó el jaleo que se había montado en la puerta de la villa, pero se obligó a permanecer sentada mientras la peluquera seguía trabajando con su pelo. Por el espejo vio que su madre se asomaba a la puerta de la terraza… y cerraba las cortinas bruscamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió, haciendo un intento por levantarse.

La peluquera le puso una mano en el hombro, advirtiéndole de que estropearía todo el trabajo si se movía.

—Al diablo con el peinado —replicó, levantándose de una vez.

Pero su madre se plantó frente a ella y le cerró el paso.

—Vuelve a sentarte, Bella.

—Apártate, madre.

Renee la miró asombrada: jamás su hija se había dirigido a ella de una manera tan impertinente. Ni la había llamado «madre». Siempre «mamá», o «mami», pero nunca «madre».

—Bella, necesitas hacerte una importante pregunta a ti misma antes de seguir adelante con esto. ¿Realmente estás dispuesta a arriesgar un futuro maravilloso con un hombre maravilloso?

Bella intentó rodearla y pasar de largo.

—¿Realmente quieres herir a Aro?

Aquello sí que la hizo detenerse. Por supuesto que no quería herirlo. Aro había sido tan bueno con ella y con su familia… Un caballero de los pies a la cabeza. Por supuesto que no deseaba hacerle ningún daño.

El ruido de un fuerte golpe hizo que ambas salieran disparadas hacia la terraza. Bella descorrió las cortinas, abrió la puerta… y vio al guardaespaldas de Aro de pie frente a Edward, que yacía en el suelo al lado de una maceta de flores destrozada. Gregoris tenía una mano en el bolsillo interior de su blanca chaqueta, como si se dispusiera a sacar algo.

Temiendo que fuera un arma, se apresuró a interponerse entre ambos. Edward ya se estaba levantando, tambaleante, con una mano en la mandíbula.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó al gigantesco griego.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

Aro lo sabía.

Se le cerró la garganta, incapaz de respirar. Si Gregoris la había enviado a protegerla, y se había encargado de evitar que Edward pudiera entrar en contacto con ella, era porque Aro estaba al tanto del episodio de la noche anterior. Sabía que había pasado la noche con otro hombre.

¿Por qué si no habría apostado allí a su guardaespaldas? Por lo que ella sabía, Gregoris no había llegado a pisar la zona de las villas. Hasta ahora.

Edward cargó entonces contra el gigantón, y Bella esbozó una mueca al ver que le alcanzaba con el puño en la mandíbula, haciéndolo tambalearse.

—Esta te la debía…

Pero Gregoris recuperó el equilibrio y sacó por fin su pistola.

—¡Quieto!

No había sido Bella quien había dado la orden. Había sido su madre.

Estupefacta, contempló cómo Renee cruzaba la terraza… y abofeteaba al furioso griego.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Vete de aquí. ¡Ahora mismo!

Gregoris parpadeó asombrado un par de veces antes de bajar el arma. Clavó entonces la mirada en Edward y blandió un dedo con gesto amenazador en su dirección, como prometiéndole que ya volverían a verse las caras. Abandonó luego la terraza a grandes zancadas, con la probable intención de informar de todo a su jefe.

Pero Bella no podía preocuparse por eso ahora.

—Dios mío —exclamó mientras se volvía para examinar el rostro de Edward. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—Bella —murmuró, como si hubiera estado saboreando su nombre en la boca y se alegrara al fin de poder pronunciarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿En qué estabas pensando? Pudo haberte matado.

—Y yo a él.

De manera ridícula, Bella soltó una risita. Nerviosa, pero también de felicidad.

Vio una sonrisa asomando a las comisuras de sus labios y tragó saliva, embargada por la súbita necesidad de besarlo.

Besarlo. Allí mismo, delante de su madre y de todo el mundo que quisiera verlo.

El mismo día de su boda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Vio que la miraba sorprendido, como si esperara que lo supiera perfectamente.

—No puedo permitir que te cases —le dijo sin más.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas lo subi antes de las 12... quiero mencionar como esta historia la actualizo a diario y si me llegara a olvidar (que sucede a menudo vivo en otro mundo soy muy despistada :) de subir el capitulo la proxima actualizacion seria el capitulo atrasado mas el del dia que corresponde asi las recompensaria por haberme atrasado ... Ustedes se preguntar por que :**

**1.- Por que me acabo de dar cuenta que si no veo mi correo me olvido de actualizar puff.. un tonteria pero es por lo mencionado arriba**

**2.- Soy una chica que estudia y tiene too el dia ocupado a exepcion de las noche que la ocupo para dormir jajajajaja y para leer si me alcanza**

**3.- Porque aunque no me crean comparto el net en conjunto con mi madre si ella es una chica cibernetica tiene que estar al tanto de su pagina social wujajaja si riance pero es la verdad**

**es por eso la explicacion Saludos y graciias mil a todaaas las chicas por RR, ALERTAS Y FF y esta nota la borrare en la proxima actualizacion**

**Paz...**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Ya estaba. Sus cartas sobre la mesa. Otra vez.

No le gustaba la expresión de sus ojos. Ni tampoco su aspecto tan arreglado para la boda, con el peinado casi terminado y un collar de perlas al cuello. Sólo le faltaba el vestido.

—No es posible que pretendas seguir adelante con la boda.

Su madre escogió aquel momento para recordarle su presencia. Si Edward había esperado que la bofetada que había propinado al gorila significara que contaba con sus favores, se equivocaba de medio a medio.

—Por supuesto que pretende seguir adelante con la boda. Aro Vulturi es un buen hombre que sabrá cuidar bien y mantener a mi hija —y lo miró de arriba abajo, como dudando de que él pudiera hacer lo mismo—. En cambio, ¿qué tienes tú que ofrecerle? Aparte de quebraderos de cabeza, claro.

—Mamá…

Pero Renee Dawyer aún no había terminado con él.

—Sabes que Gregoris volverá, ¿verdad? Y probablemente con refuerzos —se volvió hacia su hija—. Lo que quiere decir que Aro se enterará, si es que no se ha enterado ya. De hecho, es muy posible que ya lo sepa.

—¿Qué es lo que hay que saber, mamá? —le preguntó Bella.

—Que has pasado la noche con este hombre.

Renee apretó la mandíbula.

—Cuando anoche volví a la villa y vi que no estabas en tu habitación, supe que algo así debía de haber sucedido. Y ahora ya lo sé a ciencia cierta.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó.

—¿Ah, no? —Renee arqueó una ceja—. Soy una mujer, lo mismo que tú, Bella. Y cuando os vi hablar anoche, adiviné que ya os conocíais. Me di cuenta de todo —sacudió la cabeza—. Esto no es propio de ti, Bella. Piénsatelo bien, te lo suplico. Tú siempre has sido una chica práctica. Lo vuestro no es más que sexo, y eso se olvida. Y luego, ¿qué te quedará a ti? Con Aro, en cambio, tendrás amor.

Edward observó cómo la expresión de Bella se iba apagando conforme escuchaba a su madre. Tenía la impresión de que Renee sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decirle a su hija para manipularla en una determinada dirección. Y que lo había estado haciendo desde su nacimiento.

¿Qué posibilidades tenía él contra ella? Pocas.

—Mamá, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? —le pidió Bella.

Iba a pedirle que se marchara. Que le permitiera ser libre para casarse con Vulturi. Podía verlo en cada uno de sus movimientos, sentirlo. Y Renee también debía de haberse dado cuenta, porque en vez de resistirse, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Edward se puso a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar un argumento que poder oponer al de la madre de Bella. Algo con lo que pudiera contraatacar antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de rechazarlo.

—Estabas acobardada. Nerviosa.

Bella alzó la vista de la maceta de flores destrozada.

—Eso fue lo que tu madre te dijo anoche —añadió él.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto… —suspiró.

—Sí, pero… ¿te has preguntado realmente por qué? —la estaba perdiendo: lo sabía—. Tu madre acaba de decirte que con él… —ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre—, tendrás amor. ¿Tú lo amas?

—No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso.

—¿Ah, no?

Estaba perdiendo terreno rápidamente. No iba a convencerla cuestionando sus intenciones. Alzó las manos.

—Está bien, nos olvidaremos de eso por ahora —suspiró profundamente—. Pero… ¿puedo preguntarte si él te ama a ti?

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo que quiero decir… —intentó explicárselo—… ¿te ama como mereces que te amen? ¿Con el ardor y la pasión de la juventud? ¿O con el frío y cariñoso distanciamiento de un viejo? ¿Quieres que él sea el padre de tus hijos? ¿Será capaz de jugar con ellos? ¿Seguirá incluso vivo cuando tus hijos se gradúen en el instituto?

—Eso no es justo.

—¿No lo es? Lo que no es justo es que me señalen la puerta porque, al parecer, lo que yo tengo que ofrecer no es suficiente. Quizá necesites que alguien te explique bien la situación antes de que puedas tomar una decisión al respecto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ser tú el padre de mis hijos?

Edward se la quedó mirando estupefacto. Y ella pareció decepcionada ante su falta de respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bella? ¿Quieres que te declare amor eterno y te suplique que seas la madre de mis hijos? ¿Me creerías si lo hiciera? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No voy a mentirte diciéndote que sé a ciencia cierta que lo nuestro, lo que ha surgido entre nosotros, es para siempre.

Esa vez sí que le pareció a Edward que Bella estaba a punto de alejarse de él.

—Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que estoy lo suficientemente convencido de que lo nuestro… tiene posibilidades de convertirse en algo parecido. Algo para siempre, con hijos. No habría venido a buscarte si no hubiera sido así.

Bella se quedó callada durante un buen rato. Al menos lo había escuchado, se dijo Edward. Finalmente, susurró:

—¿Y cómo sé que no estás jugando conmigo? ¿Cómo sé que no me convertiré en un trofeo más que puedas colgar en tu pared una vez esté todo dicho y hecho?

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? —había bajado la voz casi tanto como ella.

—Tú mismo has admitido que has estado con un montón de mujeres, Edward. ¿Qué es lo que te hace estar tan convencido de que yo soy la definitiva, la mujer de tu vida? ¿Quizá el hecho de que esté a punto de casarme con otro hombre?

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado… no se parece a que haya experimentado antes. Y empezó cuando aún no tenía idea de que ibas a casarte con él.

En eso, Bella no podía acusarlo de haberle mentido. El episodio del pasadizo lo había sorprendido tanto como sospechaba que la había sorprendido a ella.

—Así que supongo que, en cierto modo, podría decirse que si estoy haciendo esto es por razones egoístas —se acercó a ella—. No porque tú seas supuestamente un trofeo. Sino porque, maldita sea, te quiero en mi cama. En mi vida. Y el pensamiento de no tenerte cerca… me vuelve loco.

Edward nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable ante nadie. No sabía si cargársela al hombro y secuestrarla, en esa ocasión de verdad, o huir corriendo lo más lejos posible.

Oyó abrirse la puerta de la terraza y supo esa vez que su tiempo se había acabado. La madre de Bella no le daría más oportunidades.

—Isabella —la llamó en voz baja.

Cada músculo de Edward pareció vibrar mientras esperaba a que tomara una decisión.

—Por favor —insistió—. No te cases con él. ¿No te das cuenta? Si hubieras estado realmente destinada a casarte con otro hombre… no te habrías acostado conmigo.

La había herido. Fue testigo de la nube de dolor que cruzó por sus ojos y quiso ahuyentarla inmediatamente.

—Eso, más que nada, debería convencerte de que no es el hombre de tu vida.

—Y tú sí que te consideras el hombre de mi vida, ¿verdad?

Edward le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato.

—No lo sé, Bella. Pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Ansiaba con desesperación que aceptara. Pero, en lugar de ello, Bella bajó de nuevo la mirada a la maceta destrozada y dijo:

—Tengo… tengo que irme.

Parecía una princesa.

Y se sentía talmente una rana.

—Está usted preciosa —le comentó doncella, a su espalda—. Cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz y honrado de convertirla en su esposa.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

Bella acarició con gesto ausente los cristales Swarovski que llevaba bordados en el ajustado corpiño de su vestido, con escote en forma de corazón. Vera Wang. ¿Qué mujer no habría soñado casarse con un Vera Wang hecho a mano?

Desafortunadamente, los sueños de Bella parecían estar convirtiéndose en pesadillas. Las tres últimas horas habían transcurrido como en una niebla. Le habían servido una comida ligera, pero no recordaba haber probado bocado. Habían entrado y salido varias damas de honor, comentando sus respectivos vestidos y deshaciéndose en elogios sobre su vestido. Su madre no la había dejado en paz. Y Bella se había dejado maquillar, empolvar y depilar sorprendida de que la estilista le hubiera quitado hasta el vello de los brazos. La profesional había insistido en hacerlo, asegurándole que en el día de su boda tenía que estar perfecta.

Y Bella había querido gritarle que ella no era perfecta.

Pero no lo había hecho. Y las horas habían transcurrido como si estuviera flotando, mientras intentaba aferrarse a un único pensamiento: ser capaz de tomar una decisión antes de que otro la tomara por ella.

La doncella le estiró la cola del vestido y se incorporó para encontrarse con su mirada en el espejo. Su intensa expresión le provocó un escalofrío.

—Claro que sí. Cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz y honrado de convertirla en su esposa —repitió la frase.

Y sin embargo Bella tuvo la impresión de que la doncella no se estaba refiriendo a su prometido.

Renee regresó a la habitación, fantástica con su vestido de diseño. Seth, el único hermano de Bella, entró detrás, luciendo un esmoquin. Toda su familia estaba allí.

Se los quedó mirando con un nudo en la garganta. Aquellas dos personas eran las únicas constantes de su vida. Y ambas estaban tan contentas de que fuera a casarse con Aro Vulturi que sentían ganas de llorar de emoción.

—El coche está esperando —la informó su madre.

Ya estaba. Había llegado el momento.

Bella se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta. Todo estaba arreglado. Las _stefana_, las coronas nupciales, habían sido entregadas a la iglesia ortodoxa, junto con los anillos. El banquete nupcial estaba preparado y esperando en un precioso mirador con vistas al mar.

Se suponía que aquél tenía que ser el primer día del resto de su vida. ¿Por qué se sentía entonces como si fuera el último?

Se recriminó la ocurrencia. No era justa con Aro. El nunca la había forzado a nada, al contrario que Edward, que la había secuestrado la noche anterior. Aro la había tratado con escrupuloso respeto y sí, también con amor. Ni más ni menos.

La culpa y el arrepentimiento se agitaban en sus entrañas, hasta el punto de que se sentía aturdida, mareada. Su madre, que debió de percibir su vacilación, la tomó del brazo para guiarla hacia la puerta.

—Qué guapa estás, _ágape mou_. Me siento tan orgullosa…

Cuando salieron a la calle, bajo el sol, Bella se tambaleó: tuvo que sujetarse también en el brazo que le ofreció su hermano. ¿Por qué de repente tenía la sensación de que eran los tres los que se iba a casar con Aro Vulturi?

—¿Adónde te crees que vas? —preguntó Jasper a su hermano cuando lo vio salir a cubierta después de cambiarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que te quedarías en el pueblo para poder asistir a la boda.

Jasper se levantó de donde había estado trabajando con el portátil.

—Aro cambió de opinión: sólo firmará los papeles después de la boda —repuso—. Y tengo la sensación de que ni tú ni yo figuramos ya en la lista de invitados.

—Al menos no te ha dicho que no los firmará.

—No lo hará si al final la boda no sale adelante.

Edward se dispuso a bajar la escalerilla para abordar el bote.

—Te juro que si te vas, Edward…

—¿Qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Me darás una patada en el trasero? ¿Me lanzarás al mar? —sacudió la cabeza, sin volverse para mirarlo.

—¿Quieres impedir la boda? Si esa chica sigue queriendo casarse con el tipo después de todo lo que has hecho… entonces resulta bastante evidente para todo el mundo que está más que decidida a hacerlo.

La frase le llegó al alma. Agravó una herida en la que su hermano parecía decidido a echar sal.

Jasper se detuvo a su lado y ambos se quedaron contemplando el mar por un momento.

—Ya sé que pensabas que era la mujer de tu vida. O al menos te has convencido a ti mismo de que lo era. Pero… ¿cuándo piensas detenerte, Edward? ¿Cuándo lo hayas destrozado todo, cuando hayas destruido a toda la gente que te rodea?

—Yo no tengo intención de hacerle ningún daño a nadie.

—¿Ah, no? Pues si ahora mismo vas a esa isla… eso es precisamente lo que vas a hacer —le puso una mano en el hombro—. Tú incluido.

* * *

><p><strong>Graciias a todas las leen nos vemos en el siguiente<strong>

**A una lectora anonima se hace llamar V graciias tus RR me motivan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Todo estaba absolutamente perfecto. Exactamente como debería estar. Brillaba el sol y la cúpula azul de la iglesia destacaba como con una joya contra el fondo del mar y del cielo.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó su hermano.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que el coche se había detenido frente a la iglesia. «¡No!», quiso gritarle. No estaba preparada en absoluto. Ni siquiera sabía si quería seguir adelante con aquella boda.

Entonces vio al novio esperándola en la puerta, sonriente, y suspiró aliviada. Si había algo que siempre había sido capaz de hacer con Aro era hablar. La había escuchado pacientemente durante horas durante hablar sobre la enfermedad de su padre, y también después, una vez hubo fallecido, cuando su madre y ella descubrieron que el restaurante estaba en la ruina y que además no estaba asegurado. Solamente los costes del funeral habían supuesto una alta suma, hasta el punto de que no habían sido capaces de respetar los deseos de su padre de ser enterrado con su familia en Grecia. En lugar de ello se habían visto obligadas a incinerarlo, pero al menos habían depositado las cenizas en el antiguo cementerio, en el Peloponeso, donde reposaba junto a sus antepasados.

Aro se había apresurado a ayudarlos en calidad de viejo amigo de su padre. Les había echado una mano que, no sin algunas vacilaciones de principio, habían terminado aceptando. Y era a Aro a quien Bella había aprendido a querer, a amar. Había llegado a pensar que sería un gran padre. Y un maravilloso marido.

Hasta que apareció Edward.

Procuró ahuyentarlo de su mente. No era el momento de pensar en él.

Seth bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Bella no se había dado cuenta de que la puerta de la iglesia estaba llena de invitados, vestidos con sus mejores galas, hasta que aplaudieron la aparición de la novia. Aceptó la mano de su hermano y bajó con toda la gracia y elegancia que le permitió el aparatoso vestido.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la del novio, al otro lado del pequeño atrio encalado, recuperó cierta calma. La misma calma que había sentido cuando se le declaró tres meses atrás. Era un hombre que la protegería. Y que se aseguraría de que a su familia no le faltara de nada.

«¿Estás segura de que no vas a sustituir a tu difunto padre por otro nuevo?», las palabras que le había lanzado Edward durante la noche que pasaron juntos resonaron de nuevo en su mente. «Gratitud no es amor, Bella».

Forzó una sonrisa. «Sí que lo es», respondió para sus adentros. Precisamente porque se sentía agradecida por todo lo que Aro había hecho por ellos, era la amistad que compartían lo que le hacía pensar y esperar que pudieran prolongarla y profundizarla en el futuro.

«¿Qué me dices del sexo?». El sexo era algo fugaz.

Seth le ofreció su brazo. Bella lo aceptó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el novio.

Sí, aquello iba a funcionar. Lo de la noche anterior no había sido más que un ataque de locura transitoria. Algo que no tardaría en olvidar. Lo de Edward había sido una aventura de una sola noche. Lo de Aro, en cambio, era para siempre.

Eso estaba pensando hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver los ojos de Aro. El corazón le dio un vuelco ante el extraño brillo que distinguió en sus profundidades. Su boca sonreía, sí, pero era como una máscara. Por dentro estaba furioso. Mucho.

Bella parpadeó asombrada. Nunca lo había visto enfadado. Siempre se había mostrado paciente y cariñoso con ella. Aquel brillo de rabia de sus ojos le provocaba escalofríos.

Seth dio un paso adelante.

—Mi familia y yo nos sentimos honrados de entregarte a mi hermana —pronunció, tomándole una mano y acercándola a la de Aro.

Tenía la piel fría: fue lo primero que registró Bella. Le agarraba la mano con demasiada fuerza. Eso fue lo segundo.

Y, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, sintió miedo.

—¿Aro? —susurró.

Lo sabía. Bella ya lo había sospechado antes, cuando vio a su guardaespaldas apostado en las villas. Lo sabía y estaba furioso. Era puro odio lo que ardía en su mirada.

¿Por qué entonces, seguía queriendo casarse con ella?

Aquella misma mañana había acusado a Edward de perseguirla por juego, por deporte. La quería porque era una mujer prometida con otro hombre, y por tanto prohibida. Y prometida no con cualquier hombre, sino con uno muy poderoso. Seguro que eso le habría proporcionado cierto perverso prestigio en determinados círculos, aun a costa de perder el contrato que tanto su hermano como él deseaban firmar con Aro.

Pero, al mirar a Aro en aquel momento, se preguntó si no lo habría ofendido irremediablemente. Y si no pretendería seguir adelante con aquella boda por una pura cuestión de apariencias, para no quedar vejado y humillado. Para demostrar que podía. Para demostrar al hombre que había osado desafiarlo que era él quien estaba al mando.

Aro le puso su mano sobre su brazo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la iglesia.

Pero Bella se detuvo en seco, clavando los talones en el suelo.

—Espera, Aro —musitó.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Era consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. «Él no se merece algo así», le recordó una voz interior. Lo había traicionado. Ella tenía la culpa de que Aro la mirara de esa manera, con lo que le correspondía a rila compensarlo. Y dispondría de años para hacerlo.

«¿Pero y tú?», le susurró su corazón. ¿Era ésa una buena manera de comenzar una relación para toda la vida? ¿Una relación basada en el dolor, en la furia, en el falso orgullo?

Y de repente, comprendió que no podía continuar adelante con aquello.

—Isabella, vamos —pronunció Aro entre dientes.

Se lo quedó mirando durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso después.

—No, Aro. Necesitamos hablar ahora.

No se movió, sino que se quedó mirándola a su vez, ya sin hacer el menor intento por disimular su furia.

—Tú decides —murmuró—. O nos retiramos ahora mismo al patio para hablar tranquilamente, guardando las apariencias… o me marcho —entrecerró los ojos como para subrayar sus amenazas—. La decisión es tuya.

—¿Qué es lo que hay que hablar, Isabella? —Se encogió de hombros simulando indiferencia, pero incluso aquel leve movimiento pareció tenso, contenido—. Me traicionaste con otro. Soy lo suficientemente hombre para aceptarlo. Te perdono. Y ahora, casémonos.

Bella lo miró extrañada, como si el hombre que tenía delante y aquél con quien había aceptado casarse fueran dos seres por completo diferentes.

—Yo no te he pedido perdón —le recordó en voz baja.

Sólo en el instante en que terminó de pronunciar las palabras, fue consciente de que lo había hecho para provocarlo. Para suscitarle una reacción.

Que se produjo en forma de una bofetada en la cara.

—Era demasiado tarde.

Las palabras resonaban en la mente de Edward mientas conducía a toda velocidad su descapotable de alquiler hacia la iglesia donde se celebraría la boda.

El tráfico estaba restringido en la isla, pero dado el carácter de acontecimiento de la boda de Vulturi, se había permitido al acceso a la iglesia. Cuando divisó el coche de la novia aparcado en la puerta, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Dios, no…

Frenó de golpe delante del Mercedes negro y bajó de un salto. Sólo entonces descubrió que Bella no había entrado aún en la iglesia: estaba en la puerta, frente a Aro Vulturi. Con una mano en la mejilla, le dijo algo a su novio antes de girarse en redondo para correr hacia el coche.

Edward miró a Aro; hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que el hombre estaba fuera de sí, rojo de cólera.

Una cólera que aumentó cuando descubrió al recién llegado.

—¡Bella! —Edward corrió hacia ella.

Bella se detuvo frente a él y lo miró. Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Vamos, sube —le señaló el descapotable.

Ella no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Parecía como si tuviera dificultades para respirar. Miró el descapotable que bloqueaba la salida del Mercedes.

—No quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos —susurró, y echó a correr en sentido opuesto.

Edward se quedó contemplando impotente la hermosa visión de blanco alejándose de él. No supo si se había quitado el velo o si se le había soltado: en cualquier caso quedó flotando en el aire mucho después de que ella hubiera desaparecido.

_**Un mes después. Estado de Washington, Estados Unidos.**_

Las consecuencias de la decisión de Bella se manifestaron de múltiples maneras. La menor de los cuales no fue el brusco descenso en la calidad de vida de su familia.

¿Cómo habían llegado a depender tan rápidamente de Aro? Después de cerrar el restaurante, su hermano había entrado a trabajar en las oficinas centrales de Pacific NW, en Seattle. Un empleo que había perdido una semana después de su vuelta de Grecia, por culpa de la política de «recortes de personal». La hipoteca de la casa de sus padres volvía a estar activada: disponían de un plazo de tres meses para pagarla. Y lo que no había sabido Bella era que su madre había estado recibiendo una pensión semanal del millonario, con el único objetivo, según sus propias palabras, de ayudar a la viuda de su mejor amigo… cuando en realidad lo que se había propuesto era atarlos económicamente.

Y con su hermano obligado a volver a la casa familiar después de haberse quedado en el paro, Bella no sólo tenía que soportar las malas caras de su madre cada mañana, sino también las de Seth.

—Quizá no sea demasiado tarde para intentar arreglar las cosas —solía repetirle tantas veces su madre que Bella hasta oía la frase en sueños.

—Deberías haberte casado con él —era la cantinela favorita de Seth.

Más de una vez se había planteado mudarse de casa. Pero aquellos graves problemas tenían que ser enfrentados en grupo, en familia. No podía abandonar a su madre. Y su hermano nunca se había caracterizado por su energía en los momentos difíciles.

Así que cada mañana se levantaba antes del amanecer, se duchaba y se aseguraba de que su hermano estuviera fuera de la cama listo para patear las calles en busca de un empleo. Luego se acercaba al restaurante, que acababan de reabrir después de que hubiera permanecido cerrado durante todo el año anterior. Lo único positivo de su situación era que todavía conservaban la propiedad del local. Era una verdadera suerte que Aro no se hubiera acordado de su existencia; de lo contrario, seguro que también se lo habría arrebatado.

Incluso después de haber sido testigo del odio que había transpirado aquel día en la iglesia, no dejaban de sorprenderle sus perversos actos de venganza. Nunca lo había creído capaz de un comportamiento semejante.

Con la ayuda prestada a regañadientes por su madre, que de todas formas seguía intentando convencerla de que buscara el perdón de Aro, abría el restaurante cada mañana y servía desayunos. Había pedido ayuda a su amiga Alice, la abogada, para averiguar si Aro tenía derecho o no a recuperar el dinero con el que habían cubierto las deudas de su padre. Esa vez pretendía adelantarse a sus movimientos, en lugar de ofrecerse como víctima.

La mayor parte de los días trabajaba también de camarera en un restaurante situado al otro lado de la ciudad, donde las jornadas eran largas pero las propinas eran buenas. Lo que fuera con tal de reunir el dinero suficiente para salvar la casa de su madre.

Pensaba a menudo en Edward, algo que no se atrevía a confesarle a nadie. Había leído un artículo de prensa sobre su hermano y su empresa familiar, a propósito del fracaso del contrato previsto con Vulturi. Aunque no se trataba de una familia de magnates, al parecer les iba bastante bien y habían empezado a ejecutar la primera fase de un proyecto para salvar la viejo maderería de su pueblo, a una hora de Seattle.

Bella se había alegrado enormemente de que Aro no hubiera podido perjudicar demasiado a Edward. En cuanto a ella, el dinero no le preocupaba demasiado. Siempre y cuando trabajara duro y tuviera un buen plan, estaba firmemente convencida de que terminarían saliendo adelante.

El problema era convencer de eso a su madre.

—Deberías vender tus joyas —le dijo Renee una mañana, mientras preparaba las tostadas en el restaurante.

Bella revisó las patatas fritas y las tartas, asegurándose de que no faltara nada.

—Ya te dije que pienso devolvérselas todas, mamá. No quiero volver a hablar de ello.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho ya?

Era una buena pregunta.

En casa guardaba una gran caja con toda la ropa, los zapatos y los bolsos de diseño que le había regalado Aro. Y arriba del todo había una caja más pequeña con las joyas, incluido el anillo de compromiso de diez quilates que valía una pequeña fortuna. No estaba muy segura de por qué no le había devuelto aún todo eso. Quizá porque esperaba a que él mismo se lo pidiera. De hecho, le sorprendía que no lo hubiera hecho aún.

La posibilidad de mandar un paquete tan valioso por correo postal estaba descartada. Y ciertamente tampoco podía permitirse contratar un seguro para el envío. Había pensado en llamar a la secretaria de Aro y pedir que enviaran a alguien a recogerlo. Pero cada vez que se le había ocurrido, él había cometido una maldad más que le había hecho cambiar de idea.

El restaurante no había recuperado su antigua gloria, pero el servicio era digno, y a los clientes no parecía importarles que medio comedor estuviera cerrado. O que la única camarera, su madre, no se destacara precisamente por su rapidez a la hora de servir.

—¿Más café? —la oyó preguntar desde la cocina, a través de la ventana que comunicaba con la barra y el comedor.

Desde que volvieron de Grecia. Renee parecía haber envejecido diez años. Bella se lamentaba de ello, consciente de que era ella la culpable. Miró la fotografía que colgaba en la pared, encima del primer dólar que su padre había ganado en aquel restaurante y que había hecho enmarcar. En la foto, antigua, aparecían los cuatro. Nunca habían nadado en la abundancia, pero siempre habían sido muy felices. Sus sonrisas, así como los recuerdos de Bella, eran la prueba de aquella felicidad.

Pero volverían a serlo.

—Has vuelto a suspirar —le dijo su madre mientras regresaba con un nuevo encargo, para tres clientes que acababan de entrar.

—No es verdad.

—Sí es verdad. Últimamente, suspiras a cada rato. Yo creo que echas de menos a Aro.

Bella sonrió, irónica.

—Pues no apuestes —rompió un par de huevos y los vertió en una sartén—. ¿Sabes? Me facilitarías muchísimo más las cosas si dejaras de recordarme a cada momento a Aro. No pienso llamarlo. Nunca. Cuanto antes aceptes eso, antes saldremos todos adelante.

—¿Esto es salir adelante? —señaló la mitad de la cocina, que también estaba cerrada con un horno roto y goteras en una esquina—. No entiendo cómo pudiste rechazarlo tan de repente—. Así que te abofeteó. Bueno. Incluso tú misma tendrás que admitir que te lo merecías, por haberlo traicionado de aquella manera.

No era la primera vez que oía aquellos argumentos. Y tampoco la primera vez que le contestaba:

—No puedo creer que todavía te pongas de su parte después de todo lo que nos ha hecho.

—Un hombre como Aro no llega a donde ha llegado sin ser duro y un tanto inflexible. Está dolido. Te está castigando.

—Lo único que tiene dolido es el orgullo —el día de la boda, Bella no había visto en su expresión rastro alguno de dolor. Sólo furia—. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio crees que sería el nuestro si me decidiera a llamarlo ahora mismo? ¿En este mismo momento? Eso en caso de que todavía quisiera tener algo que ver conmigo, claro…

—Oh, claro que sí —le aseguró su madre—. Sería el remedio perfecto para su orgullo herido.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Sufrirías. Un poquito. Pero una vez que se acostara contigo… se olvidaría pronto de su rencor.

Bella esbozó una mueca.

—¿Estás haciendo de alcahueta con tu propia hija?

Su madre se la quedó mirando asombrada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

—Bueno, es lo que estás haciendo, ¿no? Me estás sugiriendo que le suplique perdón de rodillas a un hombre que nos está echando de nuestra propia casa, mamá. Y que me case con él… y que le dé placer para curar su orgullo herido.

—¿Acaso preferirías quedarte en la calle?

—Si fuera la única opción, sí. Sin duda.

—Vamos, Bella. Te estás comportando como si tú fueras la ofendida, y no él. No irás a decirme ahora que tú has querido siempre a Aro.

—¿Qué? —estaba consternada de que su madre hubiera insinuado lo contrario.

—Tu padre nos dejó en un grave aprieto. Necesitábamos el dinero y tú te sacrificaste por la familia.

—Yo quería a Aro..

Renee resopló con gesto escéptico.

—Ya. Por eso te resultó tan fácil acostarte con otro hombre la víspera de tu boda, ¿verdad?

Bella se puso roja como la grana. Los huevos se le habían quemado. Retiró el satén y arrojó el contenido a la basura.

—Yo quería a Aro —susurró—. Aunque quizá no estaba enamorada de él.

—Pero te enamoraste del otro. Ese tal… Edward.

Bella dio la espalda a su madre y se dispuso a preparar otros huevos. No conocía lo suficientemente bien a Edward como para afirmar una cosa así. Pero el tiempo que había pasado con él le había enseñado que existía una gran diferencia entre querer a una persona y estar enamorada de ella. Ella no había estado «enamorada» de Aro.

Y, si tenía que ser sincera, tampoco lo había querido. Porque, a juzgar por sus recientes acciones, no lo había conocido realmente, pese a todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía fingir? Si su madre estaba en lo cierto, y los hombres como Aro tendían a ser duros e implacables, ¿por qué habría de comportarse de otra manera con ella?

—Será mejor que saques esos huevos antes de que se te quemen también —le dijo su madre, tendiéndole un plato.

Juntas prepararon la bandeja con los dos desayunos especiales, que se encargó de servir Renee. Bella miró el reloj de pared: casi eran las diez. Disponía de una media hora para volver a casa, ducharse, vestirse y salir para el otro restaurante. Empezó a recoger. Después de colgar el letrero de «cerrado» en la puerta, su madre se encargaría de atender a los clientes que todavía estaban desayunando. Confiaba en que, para el mes siguiente, hubieran ahorrado el capital suficiente para empezar a servir una variada carta de comidas.

Se estaba desatando el delantal cuando oyó la campanilla de la puerta. Lo que significaba que su madre aún tenía que colgar el letrero.

—Hemos cerrado —oyó que decía Renee, con todo severo.

—Pues el letrero no lo dice.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho a Bella. Habría reconocido aquella voz en cualquier parte. Edward…

Se agachó para que no pudiera verla por la ventana de la cocina.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno queridas he de admitir que solo queda un solo capitulo y esta historia se acaba; Graciias por sus RR, Alertas y FF – siento no responder todos los RR pero mi time es limitado pero los leo, eso es lo importante..<strong>

**Paz…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Edward se había imaginado un sinfín de escenarios diferentes cuando se propuso buscar a Bella, pero aquél había logrado sorprenderle. Se frotó la nuca con gesto ausente, murmurando una disculpa a los clientes que lo miraban sorprendidos y a la mujer que parecía empeñada en echarlo de allí.

—No he venido a comer —insistió.

Aunque no le habría sentado nada mal una buena comida. Había perdido tres kilos en el último mes sencillamente porque se olvidaba de comer. Había perdido el apetito. Sobrevivía día tras día, confiando en poder superar aquella mala racha. Cuando llegara un momento en que pudiera dejar de pensar en Bella a cada segundo y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pero, en lugar de ello, el transcurso del tiempo solamente parecía servir para agudizar aún más sus sentimientos por ella. Hasta su hermano le había dicho un día:

—Dios mío, Edward, estás empezando a tener aspecto de enfermo. Y, francamente, estás empezando a ponerme enfermo a mí.

Aquella mañana, en el comedor, Jasper se había quedado mirando cómo Edward apartaba el plato del desayuno para beberse solamente el café.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Para ti no fue solamente una cuestión de sexo —le había dicho mientras partía enérgicamente su tostada—. Ojalá pudiera decirte que me alegro, teniendo en cuenta que por tu culpa perdimos ese maldito contrato con Vulturi, pero… no es cierto. Aunque, bueno… la verdad es que verte sufrir de esta manera ayuda un poco.

—Vaya, gracias…

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, vete a buscar a esa mujer de una vez —había rezongado Jasper—. Sólo de verte así me entran ganas de abrirme las venas.

Edward se lo había quedado mirando emocionado. Y Jasper se había limitado a sonreír.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? En la oficina estás fatal, pero en casa pareces una fantasma. Haz algo ya mismo al respecto, o lo haré yo.

Hasta ese momento, Edward no había reaccionado. Y no precisamente porque su hermano le hubiera prohibido salir a buscar a Bella. No, había sido otra cosa. Un dolor que no había hecho más que aumentar desde que ella lo despachó en la puerta de la iglesia, cuando se negó a marcharse con él.

—¿Y si no me quiere? —le había preguntado a Jasper, después de aclararse la garganta.

Su hermano había soltado los cubiertos bruscamente sobre el plato, con gran estrépito.

—Bueno, eso no lo sabrás hasta que no vayas a verla, ¿no te parece?

A pesar de sus miedos, aquellas palabras habían encendido en su pecho una chispa de esperanza. Una esperanza que había motivado la cadena de acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a aquel restaurante de las afueras de Seattle.

Durante aquel último mes, Jasper se había mostrado insufrible. Abortados todos los planes por culpa de Edward, habían tenido que empezar de cero. No habían conseguido ayuda del gobierno. Los esfuerzos para conseguir financiación de otras compañías se habían revelado inútiles. Y los repetidos intentos por contactar con la gente de Vulturi habían terminado en la amenaza de una denuncia ante los tribunales.

Edward se había consagrado a intentar arreglar la situación. Había volado por todo el país, entrevistándose con banqueros e inversores, y cada reunión había sido peor que la anterior. Nadie se había mostrado interesado por ayudar a una pequeña población maderera en crisis.

Afortunadamente su familia seguía viviendo bien, manteniendo un buen estilo de vida y empleando al mismo tiempo a más gente de la realmente necesaria para cubrir los gastos de la propiedad. Situación diferente era la del resto de la población. Y, más que nunca, Edward se sentía personalmente responsable de sus apuros y de sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir.

Si no se hubiera enamorado de Bella, si se hubiera controlado y hubiera dejado que se casara con Vulturi, habrían podido cerrar el trato. A esas alturas la empresa habría podido empezar a fabricar los nuevos paneles solares, dando trabajo a los habitantes del pueblo. Primero, a los trabajadores de la construcción; y después, a los obreros desempleados de la antigua maderería.

Ahora, sin embargo, aquellos planes se encontraban en situación de estancamiento indefinido. Todo por culpa suya. Aun así, la más resentida de todos parecía ser la furiosa mujer que tenía delante en aquel momento.

—Necesito hablar con ella.

—Yo creo que has hablado bastante —Renee Swan se negaba a ceder—. Vete. Aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

Edward echó un vistazo al interior del humilde restaurante. Una gran mampara dividía en dos el espacio del comedor. Quizá para esconder los desperfectos, porque el local necesitaba urgentemente una buena reparación y un conveniente remodelado, pese a que estaba perfectamente limpio. O quizá habían tenido que restringir el servicio. No veía a ninguna otra trabajadora, así que quizá estuvieran bajo mínimos.

No había tardado mucho en localizar el restaurante. O. mejor dicho, a la familia de Bella. Un restaurante en servicio durante más de un cuarto de siglo rara vez pasaba desapercibido. Había encontrado varias noticias de prensa y entradas de Internet con fotografías del difunto padre de Bella.

Y después se había topado con la noticia del compromiso matrimonial con el magnate griego. También había descubierto que la casa familiar estaba a punto de ser embargada, y que si no lo había sido ya no era por falta de ganas del vengativo Aro. Dos semanas atrás, el restaurante había vuelto a abrir pero con un servicio limitado.

Había imaginado que ése sería el mejor lugar donde buscarla. Un lugar público.

Pero en aquel momento se estaba arrepintiendo de ello.

Si iba a sufrir un nuevo rechazo, ¿realmente quería que fuera en una sala llena de desconocidos?

Por supuesto, puestos a elegir, habría preferido que lo rechazara ella, y no su madre.

—Bella —llamó, estirando el cuello para asomarse detrás de la mampara, y luego por la ventana de la cocina.

—Ella no quiere verte —insistió Renee al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

—Me gustaría escuchar eso de sus propios labios, si no le importa —y le sujetó suave pero firmemente las manos, para evitar que continuara empujándolo—. ¡Bella!

Los clientes habían dejado de disimular para quedárselo mirando estupefactos.

—¡Bella!

No le pasó desapercibido el matiz de desesperación de su voz. Finalmente, se abrió la puerta de la cocina para dejar paso a la mujer cuyo recuerdo había obsesionado sus días y sus noches durante todo aquel último mes.

Y el simple hecho de verla le hizo temer que pudiera seguir obsesionándolo durante el resto de su vida…

Bella había corrido hacia la puerta de la cocina: cualquier cosa con tal de evitar el escándalo que había amenazado con montarse en el comedor. Pero en el instante en que su mirada se encontró con la de Edward, se vio transportada a aquella isla del Egeo que tan lejana e inalcanzable le parecía ahora. Y casi pudo oler las gardenias y saborear la sal del mar en los labios cuando se los humedeció con la lengua.

Dándose cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesto el delantal, se apresuró a quitárselo.

—Ya me encargo yo de esto, madre —le dijo con firmeza.

Renee abrió varias veces la boca para oponerse. Pero Bella le entregó el delantal y tomó a Edward del brazo para llevárselo fuera.

Hacía un día radiante y luminoso, cosa rara en Seattle. Bella se estremeció, sin saber si se debía al tiempo o a la cercanía de Edward. ¿Era posible que su presencia le afectara aún más poderosamente que antes? ¿Acaso las nuevas circunstancias y el tiempo transcurrido habían amplificado lo que habían compartido en la isla, volviéndola incluso más vulnerable?

Se volvió para mirarlo, y descubrió sus mismos caóticos sentimientos reflejados en su hermoso rostro. El corazón se le disparó a toda velocidad.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo en voz baja, cautivándola con la mirada.

Bella tragó saliva y se secó las palmas húmedas de sudor en los pantalones negros. A duras penas se contuvo de quitarse la sencilla cinta de color verde que le apartaba el cabello de la cara.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que sí —sonrió.

Y de pronto, se sintió realmente hermosa. Al menos pudo verlo en sus ojos. Y su reacción fue tan intensa como abrumadora. Lo había echado de menos. Algo increíble, teniendo en cuenta que apenas había tenido tiempo para llegar a conocerlo bien. O quizá lo que había echado de menos había sido aquella sensación de ser… especial. Como si todo lo que necesitara en el mundo estuviera allí, en sus ojos. Como si aquel nombre tuviera su corazón en la palma de su mano, y ella confiara plenamente en él para que se lo guardara.

Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, Edward ya la estaba besando. Ávida, vorazmente, envolviéndola con todo su cuerpo como si hubieran vuelto a casa después de una cita nocturna, y su lógico destino fuera el dormitorio.

Pero no estaban en la intimidad de su casa: estaban en plena calle, delante del restaurante. Un conductor tocó la bocina a su espalda, mientras el tráfico se multiplicaba por momentos.

Bella se apartó, jadeante, y apoyó la nariz en su barbilla.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido el exótico escenario griego lo que había inspirado su atípico comportamiento de un mes atrás. No, aquellos sentimientos habían sido obra de un solo hombre, el mismo que tenía delante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él—. No era mi intención hacer esto, yo…

Bella alzó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Ah, no?

—Bueno, claro que quería hacerlo… —sonrió—. Y sigo… queriéndolo.

Bella pensó en todo lo que había sucedido durante el último mes. Era extraño que todo pareciera tan distinto ahora que tenía a Edward delante. Como si no tuviera tanta importancia.

—Yo…

Bella esperó. Y lo animó a continuar.

—Dime. Tú…

—Maldita sea, Bella. Estas últimas semanas han sido un verdadero infierno. No poder verte, ni tocarte… Intenté convencerme de que se me pasaría. Que lo que había sucedido en Grecia… que lo que había sucedido entre nosotros sólo era un sueño del que pronto me despertaría.

Bella no lo dudaba; ella había sentido lo mismo.

—Sexo.

—¿Perdón? —inquirió ella.

Edward volvió a sonreír.

—Pensé que todo se reducía al sexo. Mis problemas para olvidarte, quiero decir.

Bella desvió la mirada.

—Tendrás que reconocer que aquella noche conmigo fue increíble.

Se mordió el labio. Todas las noches se había despertado anhelándolo, ansiosa de abrazarlo… sólo para descubrir que no estaba.

—Pero esto… lo que estoy sintiendo ahora… no tiene nada que ver —continuó él.

Bella lo miró extrañada.

—Bueno, claro que tiene que ver. Pero no es sólo eso. Como te dije, intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que lo nuestro no había sido más que una aventura fugaz, de una sola noche. De que el sexo había sido tan maravilloso precisamente por lo excepcional de las circunstancias. Me refiero a que apenas nos conocíamos…

Los coches continuaban pasando al lado, el mundo continuaba girando. Pero Bella sólo tenía ojos para él.

—Ahora, sin embargo, he terminado comprendiendo que… bueno, el sexo fue tan increíble porque… oh, diablos, me estoy haciendo un lío.

Bella le tomó las manos.

—Continúa.

La miró a los ojos como si pudiera encontrar el coraje necesario en ellos.

—Tú eres la mujer de mi vida, Bella. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Por eso aquella noche fue tan memorable. Por lo que no puedo olvidarte —clavó una rodilla en tierra—. Y por lo que no quiero pasar una sola noche más sin ti.

Sonó otra bocina. Bella intentó obligarlo a levantarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me estoy declarando, Bella. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

¿Casarse con él? No habría podrido sorprenderla más si le hubiera presentado dos billetes de avión de primera clase con destino a Grecia. Y tampoco habría podido hacerla más feliz. Pero…

Estaba hablando en serio. Realmente quería casarse con ella.

Entonces, de repente, lo entendió todo. Se había pasado el último año intentando convencerse de que conocía a Aro. Había construido su vida a partir de lo que había terminado revelándose como un espejismo. Y se había persuadido a sí misma de que el cariño que había sentido por el magnate podía acabar convirtiéndose en amor.

Pero luego apareció Edward. Y entonces se enamoró. Verdadera, locamente. Profundamente.

—No —le dijo.

Se la quedó mirando asombrado.

—Y levántate antes de que mi madre salga para perseguirte con una escoba.

—¿No? —se levantó por fin, cediendo a su insistencia.

—No.

De repente parecía tan abatido que hasta le entró pena de verlo así.

—No… ahora. Ahora no.

Esa vez fue él quien se quedó sin habla.

—Te amo, Edward. Ahora lo sé. Pero hace un mes, creía que quería a otra persona. Con la que estuve a punto de casarme.

—Pero te casarás conmigo —adivinó él.

—No. Ahora no —sonrió.

—Quizá la semana que viene.

Bella intentó poder orden en sus pensamientos. Y en sus sentimientos.

—Mira, no quiero volver a dejarme avasallar por nadie. Ni dejar que me rescate tampoco nadie. Sólo quiero que me quieran. ¿Podrás hacer eso por mí? ¿Podrás amarme? ¿Sólo amarme? ¿Sin expectativas ni promesas que cumplir?

Edward se quedó callado durante un buen rato. Ella temió que fuera a darle un ultimátum: o se casaba con ella o nada. Sin término medio.

Hasta que esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

—Depende.

Una condición. No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Se dispuso a retirar las manos, pero él se las retuvo con fuerza.

—No me refiero a lo de amarte. Mi amor ya lo tienes, Bella. Siempre lo tendrás.

Escuchándolo, se sintió como si de repente le hubieran brotado alas del corazón. Alas doradas.

—Depende de si tu propuesta incluye… —continuó él—, mucho más de ese sexo increíble que hemos compartido.

La alegría que le estalló a Bella en el pecho no podía compararse con nada de lo que hubiera experimentado antes. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó emocionada.

—Eso no hacía falta ni decirlo —susurró.

Edward le devolvió el beso apasionadamente, apretándola contra su pecho.

—Entonces podré esperar todo el tiempo que quieras.

Qué estúpida había sido, pensó mientras el deseo corría como un torrente de lava por sus venas. Había creído que lo que necesitaba era una bonita ceremonia y un precioso vestido de novia…

Cuando lo único que había necesitado era un hombre como aquél.

_Y obtuvieron su feliz para siempre…_

_Los cuentos de hadas siempre terminan bien porque nunca son fáciles. Bella y Edward aprendieron de la manera más dura posible que el amor, el amor verdadero, casi siempre se presenta acompañado de sacrificios y difíciles elecciones. Y que es capaz de acceder a la fortaleza de tu corazón cuando más ocupada estás haciendo otros planes._

_El amor no es algo que pueda ser planificado o manipulado: es un regalo de los dioses que exige una rendición completa y absoluta. Una puede optar por ignorarlo, negarlo y fingir que no existe porque la ocasión no es la adecuada, o porque otros se oponen a él: en ese caso, el castigo decretado por los dioses será terrible. Pero por muchas que sean las promesas que tengas que romper, o los imperios que tengan que caer, si eres lo suficientemente valiente para entregarte a un amor para toda la vida… entonces ese amor se convertirá en tu eterna recompensa._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos mis queridas lectoras ha llegado el final espero que alla sido de su agrado si no me lo hacen saber, gracias a todas las que me apoyaron (con RR, Alertas y FF) son grandiosas y nos vemos en otra adaptacion luego...<strong>

**Bendiciones y Paz...**


End file.
